Photo Finish
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: Matt is a photographer, hired by Misa to photograph her new model, Mello. Too bad Matt is straight, not that it can stop Mello. Rated M for yaoi. AU.
1. Naked

**A/N**

**I'm baaaaaaaack :3 Did you miss me children**

**And thus I present to you, a co-authorised multichapter fic between myself and the rather sexual Moonlight and Music.**

**She will be writing as Mello and myself as Matt**

**Review for virtual rum ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**-Mello-**

It was another long day on set. Misa-Misa was shooting several music videos in one week, so we dancers got even less time off than usual. I, however, got even less than that being a featured dancer. That's right I was that fucking sexy, they put me next to Misa in all the "steamy" scenes in her videos. The other dancers resented me for it. They can go fuck themselves. It's not my fault they're not as sexy as me, or look as good in all leather. We had just finished the first shoot of the last day. The songs were catchy techno-ish numbers, much better than her usual pop shit she sang.

'Not going to get us' and 'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy' were the last two songs to be shot. They had to be done today as the agency had just rented the club (which was featured in both videos) for today, so it was going to be a long day. I was cooling off during my twenty minute lunch break when Misa dragged someone my direction screeching something. God, someone please put a muzzle on the bitch.

"Liiighht-kuuun! This is Mello-kun! See look at him I told you he would be perfect!" Well that answered that question, it was Raito Yagami aka Light, her supposed boyfriend and manager. Finishing my water bottle I cocked an eyebrow at the pair.

"Can I help you?"

Bouncing up and down like a retard Misa continued to squeal."See, look at him! He's perfect."

Light sighed. "Fine, Misa. If you think he will work I'll see about getting the necessary paperwork."

"Excuse me? You better tell me what the hell you want, especially if it involves paperwork." Misa jumped in surprise, as if she forgot I was there- which is impossible, I'm too sexy to forget. "If you fucking want something from me tell me now. I have five minutes left on break and I need to stretch so I don't pull something in the next shot." I was getting impatient with miss bitch and her pretty boy toy.

"Misa Misa wants Mello-kun to be the model for the male version of her perfume line!" She chirped happily.

Light held out his hand, an arrogant grin on his face. "What do you say we get together with your manager for diner after the shoot? We can discuss logistics then."

I reluctantly shook his hand, but this could be the break I was waiting for, even if it came in the way of an annoying-ass pop-star and her douche-bag boyfriend/manager.

"I'll be there, but I have no manager. I'm one of the agency's." I informed him.

Light looked surprised. We're not all talentless incompetent people trying to make it big fucktard

True to my word I may be a lot of things but a liar isn't one of them- I met the two morons after the shoot ended at fucking two A.M. I wanted nothing more than a shower and a bed; instead I was at a greasy spoon diner with two people I don't give a shit about, even if one was willing to be my patron.

"I have spoken with the agency," Light stated; jumping right into business. Good, I won't have to deal with the too hyper blond next to him for too much longer. "They are willing enough, but that doesn't change the fact that you have no manager. I have a feeling that this could be the thing that spring-boards your career. Having Misa support you and an ad this big "

"Wait one second here. You haven't even told me what the fuck you want from me yet!" What? I wasn't known for my patience, or my kindness either

Misa bounded like a deranged rabbit in her seat. "Misa Misa wants Mello-kun to be the model for her cologne line!"

Light sighed before stilling her; thank god people were starting to look.

"Misa has a new perfume line out called 'Sultry', it has a male counterpart called 'Seduction' and she wanted you to be the spokes-model for Seduction." He must have noticed my 'what the fuck' look, I mean seduction? For cologne? Before he answered.

"Misa named them herself." Well that answers that question...

"Well, will you do it?" Light slid me a piece of paper with a figure on it. Holy shit. Is that how much I would be making? Giving a sigh I picked up the pen that rested on the table.

"Where is the damn paper work? I'll do it."

Roughly one week later I was at the warehouse that would serve as our set. I loved the chaos that was a set for anything...Holy shit is that the photographer? I leered at the red-head from the shadows. He was defiantly the 'quirky artist' type; I mean he was wearing goggles for fuck sake. However, he was lean and slightly muscled. I would rate him at about an eight out of ten. Who knows, if I saw him naked it might just go up

"Mello-kun!" I found myself assaulted by an overly hyper Misa. "Misa Misa is so glad to see Mello-kun! Is he ready for the shoot?"

"As I'll ever be." I replied dully. Such enthusiasm for my work, no? Misa started giggling. Oh God, this isn't going to be good.

"Oh!" Misa yelped, looking slightly flustered. "Misa forgot to tell Mello-kun, it's a nude shoot."

"Holy fucking shit."


	2. Squeal

**A/N**

**Two updates in one go! :O Lucky!**

**Yup this is my doing, magical Matt. I know it's a hell of a lot shorter but if you follow my work you know that anything over 900 words I struggle with.**

**Review and I will love you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Matt.**

The amount of squealing that buzzed down my phone was far to much for eight AM. I swear the speaker almost burst with the sheer number decibels forcing their way through the tiny machine. Not that it matters, I would still be able to hear her if I held the phone a foot away from me. Not to mention the time she phoned me at. Only people with no life get up volentarily at eight in the morning (Don't try and say, ohhh we have jobs/school. More proof why you have no life.) I think she used the few braincells she possessed to sense the evil eye I was sending her through the phone because luckily for me she soon rang off.

Apparently she wanted me to photograph the new models for whatever kind of shit she was selling now. The most I got out of the whole conversation though seemed to be comprised of 'Mattttttieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, it's so cuteeeeeee!' or something along those lines.

She only gave me an hour to get my ass out of bed and down onto the set. Like that was going to happen. I did manage to stumble out of bed, throw on clothes but when it came to have a cigarette...well I was twenty minutes late getting my butt out the door. Score.

Misa wasn't upset that I arrived late. I think she was happy that I actually showed up for a change, but there were some games coming out soon that I wanted and other less important things that needed doing. Like rent and water. The running tackle hug she gave me was uncalled for, I just patted her lightly on the head and mumbled something about setting up the cameras. She seemed to buy it and let me haul myself to my feet.

I managed to get the equipment out without much further harrassment from Misa, or her dick of a boyfriend. If I wasn't too lazy to extend my hand and slap that bitch upside the head I would've put two black eyes on his perfect face. Seriously he calls _me_ queer. Please. That guy couldn't get more gay if he tried, but passed it off as being 'metrosexual'. Yeah I know. Bullshit.

The prissy men started to file in, stomping and flipping their hair like they ruled the earth. If you take advice, here's some. Do not work with models. That's how you lose your soul. With a sigh I kept my eyes on the camera, fiddling with the settings until I hit the right setting for the smokey light thing Misa had going on.

I didn't even blink when they started stripping. I had been warned it was a nude shoot (No idea why, it's not like they can publicise that on TV or billboards. Secretly I think Misa just keeps these photos under her bed and takes them out to look at.) so random naked men didn't cause as much of a freak out as it should in any straight male. I stuck the camera back onto the tripod, giving Misa a nod to tell her I was all set to go.


	3. Stop and stare

**A.N**

**Thanks guys for the amount of attention this fic has received, it has certainly gone well with myself and Kat :3**

**This is her chapter, so everyone give her a high five and go read her stuff!**

**Reviews would be very nice indeed**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Death Note. Though we do take Mello up on his date offers :3**

* * *

**-Mello-**

Seriously, what the fuck? A nude shoot? I mean, I know I'm sexy and all but surly the bitch could have given me some kind of warning. Some other guys came in they are nowhere near as sexy as me- and started their shoots. I guess I had some competition, that fine, I'll blow them out of the fucking water. I smirked as one of the other models walked by, or maybe just blow them, some of them are rather attractive. No, don't get sidetracked Mello, the red-head is your target. He is taking pictures of naked men, without being flustered, so there is a chance. Or he could just be very professional; yeah right, doubt that. That is probably what he keeps telling himself though. I observed- blatantly stared at- the red-head while he worked; I learned his name is Matt during the process. I saw some of the test shots, I had to admit he was good at what he did. Then some giggling idiot of a girl came over and blushed when she told me it was my turn. I shrugged

"Fine." I stripped where I stood- I have no shame, got a problem with that? I smirked as I followed her to the set, I could hear the giggles and whispers, and I could see them trying to "discreetly" look at me. I sent the group of so call "professional" women a smirk. I was well aware of my size thank you, I have no need to be ashamed. Well, should things with Matt fall though I'll have plenty of options it appears. Many of the women, and some of the men, were staring- even the ones who were previously cold- were suddenly friendly. The assistant director was blushing and trying not to look down as she told me the directions for the shot. She failed miserably by the way, with not looking down, her directions were simple and to the point. It feels great to be sexy. Doing what she asked I lay on the black wrought-iron bed that was covered with coffee colored silk. Now all I had to do was look sexy. Yea, like that was going to be hard. Much to my surprise Matt started calling out directions.

"Put your arm above your head." Smirking I did him one better, I grabbed the bars on the headboard and arched my back. I could hear the gasps and giggles that rang out thought the set. That's right, I'm that fucking sexy. Seduction? It should be called Mello. Matt coughed and looked the other way for a moment. "Um, yea, that's great. P-put a hand on your chest please. Smirking I tangled one hand in my hair and trailed the other down my chest, spreading my legs ever so slightly

By the end of the shoot, the previously unflustered photographer was as red as his hair and had trouble forming coherent sentences. Damn am I good. I heard the camera snap one last time and heard 'That's a wrap.' This was followed by much cheering and carrying on as per usual. Matt however stayed to pick up his equipment. As tempted as I was to ask him as I was, I figured I should get dressed first. After all I just wanted to get him all hot and bothered, not scare him off. Once dressed I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind.

"So sexy," I purred in his ear. "Want to come over to my place later?" I could feel his heart beat quicken, and his breath became little pants before he tore away making some lame excuse about being "straight." Yea, right, and I'm the fucking queen of England. I shrugged and walked off. No worries, he will be mine. Maybe not tonight, or tomorrow, but I will get him. Now where was that cute assistant with the black pigtails and cute smile


	4. Straight

**A.N**

**Yeah, another chapter, don't you feel sexy?**

**Seriously though, thanks for all the kind reviews/favs/alerts, I would thank each of you personally (And lord knows I'm trying) But the favs/alerts are getting slightly overwhelming, so here is a big thank you to all of you who pressed that little button.**

**This is my chapter :')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note...Or Zelda**

**

* * *

**

Matt.

What in Zelda was that? I am so glad I wore my tight jeans today otherwise a very obvious problem would've come forward. Not that it should've affected you. You are straight. Straight, straight, straight, straight, _straight_. You like women and boobies and all the glorious things that come entailed with them.

He does kinda look like a woman...

Gah! Stay away from that train of thought Matt, you're straight. I'm going to stand here in my straightness and be straight. It took me a while to get my breathing back onto track. Why the hell I couldn't breathe properly was beyond me not to mention I almost dropped my cameras because my hands were shaking so much. It took me five minutes just to get it safely packed into the case and not smashed into little pieces on the ground.

I glanced over my shoulder, apparently blondie had picked up Sara. A whore if I ever saw one, I swear she was crawling with STD's and would open her legs for a shot of whiskey, but whatever. More power to him I guess. Not that I even care that he's going home with her. Of course I don't care, I just don't like my models getting herpes. Herpes are not fun to photo shop out. Though sometimes it does get fun, moving them onto their face and dubbing them 'Herpina'. I did forget to remove my fun one time, I got sacked but even the manager couldn't stop laughing so it wasn't all bad.

Picking up my bags it was all I could do not to run out of there.  
Not that I wasn't tempted, especially as Misa came my way. 'Glomp' should be in the dictionary, it really should. The way she hugged me goodbye was a hug. It was two steps away from rape. Though I tried to focus on the feeling of her chest. After all not-gay men like the feeling of boobs on their bodies. Yup boob. They feel like pudding. Or jello. I mentally shook myself, not understanding why I was using food analogies for boobs, but the point is moot. I love boobies.

Finally getting her vice like grip from me, I let out a sigh of relief, dashing to the door. The blonde guy was getting Sara onto his bike, he threw a smirk my way and wink. The look on his face was one a pure arrogance, like he knew he would get me one way or another. I scowled, but couldn't help my cheeks heating up under his cheeky stare. Turning my back on him, I opened up my baby -My car is my baby. If it was a woman...well...- and stuffed my equipment in the back. Sliding in I turned the key in the ignition, letting the engine spark to life, followed by the radio. A soothing country melody poured out of the speakers, flooding my mind. In honesty it is not the sort of music I listen to, anything with nice grungy guitars really gets my blood going. But sometimes I really need a simple tune to calm myself down and luckily this warbling voice was doing the job.

Pulling out of the parking lot I was relieved to find that there was next to no traffic blocking up the roads. No need for incessant honking or choking fumes. Good. Drumming my fingers against the steering wheel, I felt my blood go cold as a sudden thought dawned on me.

I had to edit those pictures.

Fuck.


	5. Location

**A/N**

**Thank my glorious Kat for banging this one out. Four updates in two days :')**

**I love all of you who review**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note.**

**-Mello-**

_One year later_

Damn, was I bored. I was listening to Misa yammer on about something. I don't remember what. You really think I paid attention to her? Then you, are royally stupid. It had been a year since I started working with the blond. The music video that led to the photo shoot was just the tip of the iceberg. Apparently once she decides she likes you, your set for life. So now, I the fan-fucking-tastic Mello am a triple threat to show business. My dancing career is what got me noticed-the music videos. Modeling was my "big break"—that's right I'm just that sexy. Then after a few more ads courtesy of Misa other companies started offering me jobs. Then was the commercial; it wasn't a hard job, just a bit part as a background singer. It was enough, however to get me a foot in the door of the music industry too, should I choose that path. While I'm known for being talented, I'm still strictly, for the most part, a spokes-model. Even though I've been working with Misa, I still haven't seen that red-head again. Matt. When I asked Misa about it…Well first she was confused. She just doesn't seem to understand that ,while yes I will sleep with a women, I prefer dick. It's not that hard a concept bitch. When I finally got her to answer the question she told me that while he _was_her preferred photographer, he was immensely (my word not hers, as if that bitch even knows it. She said really, really or some shit like that) picky about when and who he works for. Apparently he does many jobs back to back then disappears of the face of the earth until he needs more cash. If he has to work with Misa all the time I can't say I blame him. Although I have to wonder, just what is it about him that I can't forget? Most conquests are forgotten within a month or so if I don't see them again. I never forget a face, so on the off chance I _do_ see them again round two is on. However, I've never actively searched one out before…or even remembered their name. Odd. I'm sure it's just those fucking goggles, they're kind of hard to forget. Whatever.

"So what does Mello-kun think?" Oops, what did she say?

"Sorry, wasn't listening. What do you want?" I couldn't restrain the sigh that managed to escape. Misa gave me a look that was a cross between a pout and pissed off. Hm, I need to learn that one; before repeating herself.

"Misa needs Mello-kun to do another shoot for her, but it's going to be similar to the first shoot Mello-kun did for Misa-Misa." I couldn't help the smirk that instinctively came.

"Misa," I purred. "If you wanted to see me naked again you only had to ask." She turned red, giggling before smacking my shoulder.

"Mello-kun is so bad. He is lucky Light-kun isn't here." Mello-kun is lucky he isn't here, as the douche stares at me like he's going to fucking rape me. Not that I couldn't take him, but the dude is fucking getting on my last nerve.

"Sure Misa, I'll do it." Now, I know what you're thinking. 'Mello? Being polite? Is he sick?'Well, a)Misa is my patron, b) while she is annoying as hell, I've grown used to her childish ways and it has become _almost_ endearing. Almost like a little sibling- if you disregard the fact she's older than I.

"Yay! Misa-Misa is so glad! Her three favorite people going on a trip with her!"

"What the hell? Who? What trip?" Misa giggled yet again. Seriously woman, shut the fuck up already.

"Light-kun, Mello-kun and Mattie-kun of course! And trip? Misa told Mello-kun already! The next shoot is on location silly! So Mello-kun needs to pack his bags! We leave in three days." On location shoot. Never have words seemed so sweet.

Three days later I was at the airport ready to board the private jet that would take us god knows where. Misa had told us to expect warm to hot weather, but I brought a jacket just in case. Once in the plane-which was very nice, with couches, TVs, champagne, and the likes- I looked around. Ah, there he is. Placing my carry one bag in one of the storage bins I sat next to the red-head. If all goes according to plan there will be two new members of the mile-high club before this trip is over.

"How are you sexy? Remember me?" I swear all the blood drained from his face at that moment. Curse his skinny-jeans, I would very much like to see where it disappeared to.

"Um, hi." I sighed, very articulate this one, he seems smart enough. I guess I leave him speechless. Wouldn't be the first time. Egotistical? Me? Well of course, what else did you expect? Modesty and humility? Um, no. Sorry. Wrong guy.

"Matt right?" I purred, placing a hand on his thigh. He started coughing.

"Um, yea. And you are? I mean of course I remember you but…I mean. Aw damnit. What's your name."

"Mello." I breathed in his ear. His breathing grew fast and shallow.

"Um c-could you move your hand please?" "Of course." I slid my hand up, closer to his groin. "Not what I meant." He choked out.

"Well where would you like it then?" Poor boy looked like he was going to pass out.

This is going to be fun.


	6. Kiribati

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update and I know the shortness of this does not even nearly compensate how long you guys were waiting but I came down with man-flu. Not fun.**

**Anywho I was feeling a bit better so I managed to throw this onto Beatrice, she didn't shut down so it was deemed worthy to put it. **

**Hope you guys enjoy**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note.**

* * *

**Matt.**

Misa I hate you.

I actually hate you. Do you think it would've hurt to mention that Blondie was going to be on location with us? It did it slip past the two braincells you use for blinking and squealing? Obviously it did. Still getting molested so blatantly in front of everyone on the plane was enough to make my head swim and to lose focus. The bastard even made me stammer. I thought I got over that speech impediment years ago, but no Blondie or 'Mello' as he told me his name was, decided to bring it back.

He had the same smug look on his face that he had a year ago. The one when I turned him down, but he smiled like he was going to get me anyway. That was enough to scare the hell out of me to avoid Misa until now. I thought he was working for someone else and my gaming supply was getting low. Not to mention I ran out of gas and stuff weeks ago. I really had no choice in the matter, I mean I have rent due in two weeks. But that should not allow him to bring his hand any higher, I am not getting paid to be felt up by what I can only assume, a raging nymphomaniac.

"M-Misa? Where exactly a-are we going again?" I squeaked, dodging the question he threw at me.

"Mattie-kun! Did you forget already? Silly." She bounded over, tapping me on the nose lightly, apparently oblivious to the fact that Mello was feeling me up. "Misa went ahead and booked her island for you guys." She placed a finger inbetween her lips looking a bit worried. "Misa feels bad for having everyone who was there because they had to leave, but it's Misa's island so Misa can do what she wants."

"T-that's great Misa, w-where is it?" The fucker slid his hand higher, I didn't even face him I already knew the look that would be on his face and I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing that my cheeks had gone red. He had already made me doubt my sexuality enough to go sleep with another guy. It wasn't too bad, not that I'll ever admit that.

"Matt-Kun don't you read anything Misa sends you?" She sighed. Heh, no I don't. The minute I see that swirly pink writing, hello mister rubbish bag. "We're going to Kiribati."

Where in the where of a where where? She actually seemed to have noticed the blank look on my face. I mean I smart, very smart but where in the hell is this place? Is she dragging us to the edge of the Earth and dangling us over the edge saying 'It's just a few more miles down!'

"It's only nearly two thousand miles from Hawaii."

Only? I left my fish without food here woman! I thought I'd be back in two days. The sudden bout of surprise had managed to let me forget about Mello which was great for me as he seemed to have dropped the stunt he was pulling. Huffing and folding his arms, the pout on his face rivalling Misa's when Light yelled at her.

"Okay." I murmured, leaning back into the seat, eyes closed. I may as well catch up on sleep while I have time to kill.

I think I might be able to bear this journey. As long as I don't look at him.

* * *

**Sidenote: So I climbed out my window as 1:30 in the morning to go watch Death Note. True fangirl :) Anyone else have some weird crazy shit they did for Death Note? I don't want to be the only one!**


	7. Clothing optional

**A/N**

**Yes this was updated about two hours ago.**

**Yes this is another chapter, everyone give Kat a round of applause for not suffering from procrastination :)**

**Enjoy some of the very sexy blonde **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

**-Mello-**

Fucking Misa just had to ruin my fun. I had him all hot and bothered too. Just when I thought I was getting somewhere she had to come over to talk to him and now he's asleep. Now I know what you're thinking "Now is the perfect chance!" Well you're wrong. I may be a lot of things but there are three things I am not. 1) A murderer (yet) 2) liar (just because I don't tell the whole truth doesn't make it a lie) and 3) a rapist. I like my victims willing thank you. That doesn't mean I don't like it rough though. I would be willing to role play said scenario too, of course. Sexual deviant? Me? Whatever gave you that idea? _That's sarcasm for those 'less than smart' people out there._So now he's asleep, and I have nothing to do for several hours. And if to make matters worse, my rival is working this shoot too. Near. I really don't know what the various agencies see in him. He a freaking albino for one, but he looks like a kid. What the hell is he doing on some nude shoot? Unless Misa (or Light) is trying to find some loophole in the whole "child pornography" thing. He is nineteen, even if he looks like he's twelve. Hell if I know. Sighing I went and pulled a book out of my bag and started reading.

_-several hours later-_

I guess I had fallen asleep, as Misa was squealing about how we only had an hour left until the island and was starting to tell us the schedule. The first day (today) we would arrive at about 3pm on the island and would have the rest of today to do as we pleased. Tomorrow the shoot started at 5 AM, so we could catch the sunrise and have some daytime shots without it being too hot. We would conclude at noon. The third day we would start at 5 PM to get some evening/night shots concluding at 10 PM. And the final day we would have to ourselves. We would leave the next morning at 9 AM. All in all a decent schedule; it left me plenty of time and opportunity to seduce the red-head next to me.

When we arrived Misa shooed everyone off the plane calling

"Mello-kun! Could you wake Mattie for me? Thanks!" over her shoulder leaving me and Matt alone. Misa is playing matchmaker? Hm, interesting. Not that I need the help, but it's defiantly interesting. Grinning deviously I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. I kept it soft, almost chaste, before pulling away and whispering in his ear.

"It's time to wake up, sexy. We're at the island." He made a soft noise like a puppy being woken. Unable to resist I pressed my lips to his again, this time a little deeper. Much to my surprise, and pleasure, he kissed back; if only for a moment. Then he seemed to realize who it was he was kissing. He jumped back as if burned.

"What the hell man!"

"Misa told me to wake you up." I stated nonchalantly, standing up and stretching; purposefully revealing my stomach.

"How does 'waking me up' translate to 'molesting me in my sleep'?" Getting mad I glared at him.

"It was a kiss, one you seemed to enjoy. That hardly counts as molestation." Grabbing my bag I stalked from the plane, putting more swing into my hips than normal. That's right stare; you know you want me and you sure as hell am not getting me tonight. I left Matt in stunned silence on the plane.

I was in heaven. Who would have thought that Misa owned an adult only resort; complete with "clothing optional" areas? I was taking advantage of said areas and was going for a swim. It's the only way to swim I tell you. Swim trunks are just too cumbersome, they get heavy and saggy when wet; and even one as sexy as I just looks stupid in a Speedo I let a rare smile slip as I heard the ocean, and saw the full moon glint off of the water. My anger from this afternoon and receded somewhat, allowing me to enjoy the peace the late night had to offer. Rolling my shoulders I got into position to dive into the pool. Just as I dove I heard a gasp. Breaking the surface of the water I looked to see who it was; even though I already had a good idea. Sure enough Matt was standing there in swim trunks, towel in hand.

"Why are you naked?" Cute, he seems nervous.

"Clothing optional, fucker, can't you read?" He seemed to pale even more.

"Yea, right." I swam over to the infinity edge overlooking the ocean, bracing my arms on the wall. A few moments later I still hadn't heard the tale-tell sound of moving water. Looking over my shoulder I called.

"You getting in or what?" At least he tried to hide his panic look this time. I sighed. "I'm not going to molest you. I promise." I couldn't help but add. "I like my victims willing." He dropped his towel at that. I smirked. Finally I heard a loud sigh, followed by a soft splash. Much to my surprise Matt swam over to the wall and took hold of the wall next to me.

"Why did you kiss me?" I looked at him, confused by the look he gave me.

"Why not? Attractive guys like you deserve to be kissed." He looked at me, doubtful.

"Attractive, right."

"No need to be so sarcastic." I shot back. "You are." Damn romantic atmosphere, making me soft. He gave a bark of a laugh.

"Liar. I've gotten 'cute', and 'sweet', but none of my girlfriends have ever called me 'attractive' or 'sexy' but you keep calling me those. If you're just trying to get into my pants, it's not going to work." Right, he's 'straight' I almost forgot.

"Then you dated morons then. And yea, you're sexy, why wouldn't I want in your pants? But don't worry; I don't expect you to be that easy. I'm willing to work for it." He gave me a shocked look.

"I didn't expect you to own up to it."

"I may be a bastard, but I make it a policy not to lie." We watched the waves in silence for a moment.

"So," I started, finally breaking the silence, "why did you kiss me back." Matt broke my gaze looking back to the water.

"I'm not sure. You confuse me, truth be told."

"Really now." I couldn't help the smirk that came. Matt flushed, turning the color of his hair.

"The first time you propositioned me I was actually so confused, I went and picked up a guy. Ever since that night, I haven't known anything about myself anymore." I grinned. So close, he will be mine yet. I ran a hand down his cheek to his neck.

"I'm willing to help you figure it out." He looked nervous, but he leaned forward and brushed his lips to mine. I forced myself to stay gentle, letting him lead the kiss. When his tongue hesitantly brushed my lips I eagerly parted them, gently teasing his tongue with mine. He started at first, before returning the motion. Holy shit is he a good kisser. Finally he broke the kiss.

"Well?" I asked. He looked even more confused than earlier. He gave me another quick kiss before swimming to the edge and climbing out.


	8. Key card

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews alerts/favs you are all sexy :)**

**Have some Matt, as usual all the shortness of short short short remains, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.**

**Oh for those who don't know what a scart lead is it's a funny little wire that you have to stick in your Dvd player/games console or whatever and into the TV to get the picture on the screen. Maybe only people in the UK have this lead, if so you're lucky because that thing is a bitch to put in if you can't see what you're doing :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

**

* * *

**

Matt.

I could still taste him on my lips as I left the water. It was a mixture of what I thought was chocolate and something else that I couldn't put my finger on. It wasn't...unpleasant, in fact it was pretty damn nice, he can sure kiss. But now I was even more confused than before.

Dripping into the main lobby (I had left my towel at the pool), I picked up the key card at the front desk which Misa had promised would be there. I managed to find my way to the room alright even though my mind was hazy. I tried to focus on something else, anything else, but he wouldn't leave my mind. Well he'd gotten what he inevitably wanted, he was damn well stuck on my mind.

Jamming the key card into the slot besides the door, the red light flicked to green and allowed me to push open the door. My stuff had already been taken up and into the room, only a few bags packed with camera equipment, clothes, hairbrush and what not and normal stuff. (Normal stuff being my xbox, laptop, ps3 and other wire filled fun.)

With a sigh I opened the case on my bed. I wanted to get all my games set up before work tomorrow, a room strewn with various wires and other doodads is not a fantastic experience. Especially when I get het up because the TV is different to mine and I can't work it. (This has been the case on other location trips Misa has taken me on. The TV ended up on the sidewalk...from the ninth floor.) Dumping the consoles onto the double bed, I pulled out the clothes from underneath them, I had left the clothes I was wearing in the changing rooms as well. Not a big deal I can always pick them up tomorrow and avoid the Rape/Non-Rape-Because-I-Think-I-May-Like-Him-Even-Though-I-Love-Boobies. But I had to change either way, this place may be a tropical resort but I was already shivering. Curse you circulation.

I was happy enough to set everything up when I was changed into a T-shirt and sweatpants, (I know so sexy, but hey at least I was comfy and they let me be...flexible.) butt happily sticking out from behind the wooden cabinet as I fought to get yet another scart lead into the back. I was too busy mumbling under my breath when the door clicked open. I cheered to myself as the lead slid into place, the glorious sounds of a xbox on standby whirling to life bouncing around the room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I whipped around to meet the very confused face of Mello.

"I-uh, was setting up my games. Wait, why are you in my room? More to the point how did you get in?" I demanded, was he really stalking me now?

"Your room? This is my room. I got the key card downstairs."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah there's only like, five rooms in this place. We're gunna have to share." He replied with a Stoic shrug of his shoulders. He seemed to have forgotten about what happened about twenty minutes ago. Or that there's only one bed. Or that I enjoy keeping my butt cherry intact.


	9. No marks

**A/N**

**Ish Mello my bumbaladees!**

**Say a big thanks to Kat :) Yes that's right, applause and whatnot :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not Own Death Note...Although much to my Kattykins dissappointment I do own Altair ;D**

**Mello**

Well I have to say, I'm impressed. Misa has outdone herself this time. Putting Matt and I in the same room; a room with _one_ bed… Brava Misa, brava. Poor Matt, though, he looks slightly uncomfortable with the whole situation. Oh and did I mention that I prefer to sleep in the nude? No? Ok then. What? I did bring some sweat pants incase of this type of situation, but it's Matt. He's already seen me naked several times, and it's not as if it bothers me, and I don't really give a fuck if it bothers him. I never claimed to be a nice guy. Sighing I dropped my towel and walked to the bath.

"I'm going to take a bath. Care to join me?" I purred.

"Breathe Matt." I called over my shoulder. He looked like he was about to pass out. Then what would I do? As the door closed I could hear him yell

"FUCK!" Sighing I slid into the swirling water. Jacuzzis kick ass. I couldn't have been more than ten minutes when I heard a timid knock followed by

"Mello, may I come in?" "

Decide to take me up on my offer?"

"No! I need to brush my teeth…" I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped.

"The door is unlocked." Matt pointedly looked away as he brushed his teeth.

"If you can't look at me now tomorrow is going to be interesting." I mused. Matt coughed, accidently gagging himself with his toothbrush.

"Shit. I forgot about tomorrow."

I smirked."Dumbass."

Matt frowned at me before leaving. I heard the sound of one of his systems starting up. Plotting I slid under the water before washing my hair.

I walked to the bed and sat next to Matt.

"What are you playing?"

"Assassin's Creed II: Brotherhood, I got an advance…" His eyes went wide as he saw me. "Why are you only in a towel…"

I smirked."I sleep in the nude."

"No, oh no... Not if we're sharing a bed you're not." Cue devious grin.

"Then you better loan me some sweats or something."

Matt looked horrified. "Can't you just put on your boxers or something?"

I scoffed. "You think _boxers_ can fit under my pants? Please, I don't have underwear." Pulling a face he pulled a pair of pants out of his stuff and threw them at me.

"Just get dressed already." I did as he asked before sitting next to him; feeling Matt tense as our shoulders brushed.

"What's wrong Mattie." I purred. "You're so tense." I moved behind him and began rubbing his shoulders. I could feel him tremble."Just relax." I breathed in his ear.

"Mello…" His voice trembled.

"Hmm?" I kissed his neck.

"I don't…I…"

"Just relax." I moved to his front and pushed him down; leaning over him and capturing his lips. All protests died then and there. I ran a hand up under his shirt; giving feather light touches up and down his side. Breaking the kiss I tugged at his shirt. Much to my surprise, and pleasure, he allowed me to remove said garment. Once it was out of the way his fingers were in my hair, pulling me down for a bruising kiss. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped. Catching me off guard Matt flipped us so I was under him. Now I have _never_ let _anyone_ top me; but if this is what it takes to get him to trust me I will deal with it, for now. I can assure you, however, when the time comes I _will_ be on top. I'm not some sensitive uke. I shivered as his cold hand traced the contours of my stomach while he kissed my neck. Much to my displeasure he stopped soon after.

"I can't mark you." Was that regret I heard in his voice?

"But I can mark you." I flipped us again and began to kiss and bite his neck. I love the way his heart raced and his breath came in pants. I ground our hips together, loving the moan I received. I captured his lips –again- as I slid my hand down his stomach, pausing at the waistband of his pants. Our tongues battling I slid my hand to the front of his pants, cuppin his length. The response was immediate. He froze, pushing me away.

"I-I can't. I'm straight… Aren't I?" Angrily I spat out.

"Let's see, you slept with a guy, and have made out with me _multiple_ times. At the least your bi, but don't pull that kind of shit with me. Get off the fucking fence."

"But you took a girl home!" He cried.

"Only because you turned me down and I wanted a good lay. I prefer guys. I don't care who I fuck, but I'm attracted to guys. I'm _gay_ Matt. By the way you were acting earlier so are you. I'm going to bed." I climbed under the sheets keeping my back to him.

Warm. That was the only thing I could think of as I woke. Warm and safe. I could smell cinnamon. I could feel velvet skin against mine and silken hair under my cheek. Opening my eyes I saw Matt. A sleepy though, as insubstantial as smoke, passed though my still asleep mind before the cold logic of wakefulness crept in. "This is what it's like to wake up next to someone you love." Love? But I don't love Matt… "But you could…" The voice whispered before disappearing. By now Matt was waking also.

"What the hell!" With that exclamation he oh so gracefully fell off the bed onto the floor.

"Good morning to you too."

"Why, what?"

I shrugged."Apparently you like to cuddle in your sleep. I'm going to go get ready." I moved to the bathroom, only to be stopped by Matt.

"Mello, wait." I moved away from him.

"Look, Matt. I'm attracted to you; I'm not going to lie. However, I'm not some fucking guinea pig. Let me know when you get your head straight. If you decide your into guys that's great. I'll be here; regardless of if you want something casual or want to risk a relationship with me." Walking over I pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Something to think about. I'll see you at the shoot." With that I left.


	10. Forty five

**A/N**

**3 updates in a day :O I know ^^**

**Enjoy until my hiatus ends**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death note.**

* * *

Matt

There are so many things I should've said at that moment. Like 'You should've ignored me when I pushed you away' or 'I'm pretty sure I'm not straight now' but of course that was another one of those infamous 'What could've been moments' a moment I would regret for the rest of my life because I now have no idea what would've happened. Just because I was too fucking _scared_ to say what I really thought and just watched him go instead.

Ruffling away the scarlet bangs that had fallen into my eyes I sighed, slowly picking myself up from the plush carpet which had claimed me as a victim in the moment of surprise. I was aware I was late for the shoot, but I didn't care. Each action I was taking was slow and deliberate, finally bothering to get changed and get myself sorted for the day.

Misa's impatient pounding on my door, forcing me to grab my bag full of equipment and open the door to her pouting face.

"Mattie-kun you're forty five minutes late!" She squeaked. I stared at her in blank shock. She knew how to count to forty five? "Matt-Kun hurry up!" She almost yelled, stomping her foot against the wooden floor. Sliding out the door to put the narcissistic blonde in a place of silence, she linked her arm through mine. I repressed a shudder at the touch. It didn't feel right, not that it mattered I had a job to do. Walking past the entourage Misa had flown in after us, she dragged me onto the beach, sun just peaking over the horizon.

It was perfect. A place brides to be wish their weddings could be. In some respect I was jealous that such a picturesque place could exists and the other amount of jealousy (That I would _never_ admit to) was that Mello was being fawned over by the makeup department. Setting up my equipment on the soft sand I couldn't wait for the shoot to be over. It was so hard not to turn red at the poses Mello was pulling; he was a natural even that I couldn't deny. Though the amount of foot shuffling I did made it pretty clear to anyone what I thought about him. Luckily it was just Misa on the set and her head is filled with air anyway.

I was so pleased when Misa called time, packing up my cameras as fast as I could. I won't lie, my head was in a state and the amount of sleep I actually got yesterday was making it no better. I know the room I was assigned could barely be called a place of refuge but it was the closest damn thing I had. Dumping my stuff onto the chair in the corner of the room, I was all set to start up a game of Dead rising two and bust some zombie ass, working out the tiny amount of aggression I had managed to collect.

That was until Mello strutted in. He flopped down onto the bed, hands hanging between his legs, chocolate placed strategically in his mouth. He stared at me, icy blue optics boring into the back of my skull, forcing me to turn around.

"What?" I asked.

"You're thinking about my offer." It was a question, it was a Goddamn statement.

"No, I'm thinking about how to use this control to strangle you."

"Don't lie, you're thinking about me." He tilted his head back, twining one hand in his hair and the other trailing his abdominals, slowly trailing lower until the top of his leather pants cut off the direction of his fingers.

Okay _now_ I was thinking about him. _Now_ I was envying the bar of chocolate between his lips.

Bastard.

Standing I walked over to him, placing a hand either side of his head, ensuring no escape.

"You want the truth. Fine. I do want you. I want you bad. I want you like I've never wanted anything, but as far as I knew I was straight until I met you and you fucking tipped my life upside down. Give me a fucking break would you?" I hissed. The stunned look on his face was surprising even to me. He looked like a lost child. I couldn't help it; I leaned forwards, brushing my lips against his. He parted them slightly, allowing me to slide my tongue inside his mouth, brushing against his. His taste hadn't changed it was still indescribable. I pulled away, catching my breath.

"You tell me Mello. You choose what the hell I do because I'm so damn incapable of doing it myself."


	11. I can't just choose for you

**A.N **

**Hiatus is over! Enjoy the new chapter courtesy of Kat!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

**

* * *

**

**Mello**

What. The. Fuck. Did he I was shocked, Matt just admitted that he wanted me, then fucking put it on me to make the decision. Hell no.

"That's what I thought." Matt spat seething as he moved to pick up the game controller. Whatever that thing is called GS4 Zbox something. Don't care really. Grabbing his hand I pulled the controller away and tossed it onto a chair.

"What did you think would happen? I would pin you to the bed and fuck you the second you told me it was my choice?" His face told me that was exactly what he expected to happen. "Don't you dare put this on me. I told you come to me when you're ready. You have obviously been thinking about it, but apparently your still not sure as you want me to decide if you gay or not. I'm no one's fucking guinea pig."

"But, Mello " Matt looked so confused, so helpless Dammit. Fight it Mello.

"I'm going to take a bath." Ignoring the hurt look Matt gave me I walked to the bathroom. Shutting the door I pressed my back to it before sliding down and sitting next to it. Was I actually feeling something for him? Dammit. I was setting myself up to be hurt. Again. Was he worth it?

I had been in the bath for roughly ten minutes when I heard a timid knock. "What." Matt poked his head in.

"Is your offer from last night still good?" He was pink, and he wouldn't look at me. Fight it. I stood and grabbed a towel.

"It's all yours." I brushed past him as I walked to our room.

"Mello." I whirled to face him as he grabbed my arm.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? One second you're all over me, now you're treating me like a fucking pariah. What the hell?"

"You think you're the only one that you're the only one that stands to get hurt on this? I've been there Matt. I know the confusion, but I can't tell you what to do. You have to figure this out. I can't do it for you." Sighing I bushed my fingers along his jaw.

"I'll wait for you to figure it out, but I won't wait forever, Matt."

Suddenly tired I slid on the sweats Matt had loaned me and slipped into bed. I heard movement in the bathroom for a few minutes before Matt came and slipped under the sheets next to me. At first he didn't face me, in fact he was just as tense as I was. Then I felt arms around me and a face against my back.

"Mello?" Matt's voice was soft and reserved.

"What."

"Maybe I I want to try this I'm scared, no, nervous however. I've never been attracted to a guy before. However, with you it just feels right. So, I think I'm ready to try this; but could we just go slow?"

I rolled over and felt his face press into my chest, mimicking our position from last night. Sighing I returned the embrace. "Sure, Matt. I'll try to go slow. No promises though." I smirked at him as he gave a "eep" as I pinned him to the bed and kissed him softly. We continued to kiss softly for a few moments before I leaned over him and turned off the lamp. "Goodnight, Matt."

"Goodnight, Mello." There was a heartbeat of silence before he continued. "Mello? Can I take you up on your offer tomorrow night?" I laughed softly and tightened my arms around him.

"If you don't chicken out, then yes. You can join me in the bath tomorrow."

"We should go swimming again before we leave too."

"Matt, go to sleep."

"Alright."


	12. Alarm

**A.N**

**Oh update again :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Matt.

I laid awake for a while after that just listening to the clock time itself to my thoughts. Mello had long since drifted off to sleep, chest rising and falling steadily between light breaths, hair fanned out across the pillow and yet the confusion still remained unabashed inside my head. It was the only time I'd ever seen him so still, usually he was flirting with someone or another or dashing around for some reason and causing havoc. It was stupid that I was marvelling at him sleeping because someone so full of...of...spark should never be that calm. It was unnerving.

Sitting up I pulled my knees to my chest, letting the duvet pool around my ankles instead. I tried to smooth my hair down the constant tossing and turning leaving it flicking in every direction. The complete silence was blissful and I was completely revelling in it. Closing my eyes I rested my head on my knees sighing gently to myself.

A loud ringing frightened me into jumping (Quite literally) off the bed, landing on the floor with a bump.  
"What the hell?" I questioned over the deafening ring, watching as Mello in turn stumbled from the bed.

"Fire alarm." He yelled back, opening the room door to look down the corridor which was full of other people ambling about in a mixture of terror and annoyance of being woken. "Matt get a move on!" He shouted, walking over to grab my hand and haul me up. Tugging me after him we ran down the two flights of stairs and out onto the courtyard where others were collecting, shivering in their night Misa seemed to be having issues herself, shivering in panties and a bra, trying to shoo away the men who came near her and muttering under her breath that 'Light-kun is the only one for her.'. I almost felt bad for Misa, but I was too caught up with the smoke billowing out one side of the building.

"Someone was smoking in bed." I heard one of the makeup artists whisper to her friend. I looked up to Mello, who squeezed my hand lightly.

"Lets go." He mumbled.

"What? Why?" I asked as he dragged me towards the beach.

"'Cause we're not getting back into there anytime soon so we may as well just wander off. Besides I don't want to be around when Misa gets raped." He laughed, dispicable thoughts clearly flashing through his mind.

"Fine." I sighed, stepping gingerly over a pile pf stones. I wasn't wearing shoes (Well neither was Mello but he seemed to be more adapt than me.) and I didn't fancy getting stabbed in the foot.

"So...have you made up your mind yet?" He asked. He didn't look me in the face, in fact he kept his eyes squarely on the ocean trying to be nonchalant.

"I...I..." I could feel my cheeks flush with a light crimson hue as I stammered. "You know what I said last night."

"Yes, but I want to make sure...and hear it again." Flashing me a grin of arrogance I realised I'd turned an even dark pink at his words.

"Well...yes...I at least want...to try..." I replied getting quiter with each word, head hanging forwards so my face was covered by a shock of dark red hair. He suddenly lurched, pressing my back against a tree, forcing his lips against my own, tongue intruding my mouth. I pulled away for breath, forcing the oxygen back into my lungs. "What're you doing?" I asked. Mello confused me. One minute he didn't want me and the next he was all over me, saying he would wait then going back on his word. He merely grunted in reply, taking my lips back onto his and grinding his hips onto me. I gasped into his mouth as I moved back against him. With a smirk he pulled away leaving me whining slightly.

"Time to go back." He grinned, indicating to the sun rising dappling the ground with a light orange glow. I bit my lip in frustration. Bastard.


	13. Interruption

**A.N**

**Make way smut coming through!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death note**

* * *

Mello

I pulled Matt behind me toward the hotel. The fire had been contained to the one room, so we were allowed to return to ours. As we walked by Misa giggled and winked. I smirked and blew her a kiss over my shoulder. Note to self. I owe the bitch a favor. I'll send her flowers or candy or something, or not. Back in our room I flopped on the bed, Matt's hand still firmly in mine, pulling him down on top of me. I chuckled at his yelp of surprise.

"So." I purred. "We don't have to be on the set until five tonight. That's twelve hours from now. We could go back to sleep " I trailed off.

"Or we could "

"Could what Matty?" Damn his trembling voice somehow being sexy. Hesitantly he placed a hand on my face.

"This." A chaste kiss was placed on my lips. Somehow this brief, peck was just as arousing, if not more so, than the heated make out session we shared the night before. Matt looked so unsure of himself. I couldn't help myself. I was going to assure he never looked that way again.

"Mello!" Matt protested as I pinned him to the bed.

"Yes, Matt?"

"What are you " He never got to finish as I pressed my lips to his, tongues caressing each other. I tugged at his sweatpants, pausing to run my fingers down his sides as he started trembling.

"Relax, Matt." I breathed before removing the garments, leaving him in boxers. I ground our hips together, reveling in the moans I received.

"M-Mello." Matt's eyes were wide, his breathing erratic. Chuckling I claimed his lips again, Kissing down his chest, I removed his boxers, my sweats following soon after. Matt trembled at the skin on skin contact. I chuckled kissing my way down his chest, hand caressing his erection.

"M-m Ah!" He gasped as I slowly licked his length.

"Mello, please!" I chuckled deviously, nuzzling his erection.

"Please, what Mattie?"

"Mello " He whined.

"What do you want? Use your words Matt." His face now matched his hair as my tongue dipped into his navel.

"I- your-your mouth Mello."

"What about my mouth, Matt."

"Please, Mello. Don't make me say it "

"What do you want me to do? This maybe?" I licked his length again. "Or maybe this?" I took his erection into my mouth, loving the moans. However, just when we got to the good part someone knocked on the damn door.

"Mello-kun! Matt-kun! Let Misa-Misa in!" Damn it all to hell. Sighing I got up and walked to the door.

"What do you want Misa?"

"Let Misa in!" I leaned against the wall, watching Matt writhe on the bed, still with a raging hard-on.

"No, Misa, I don't think I will. Now what the hell do you want?" I could hear Misa huff outside the door.

"Mello-kun is so mean. Misa just came to tell Mello-kun that there is a breakfast Mello-kun has to be at in thirty minutes. There are going to be some agencies that want to meet Mello-kun." I rubbed my temples; I could feel a headache coming on.

"Fine Misa, I'll be there." Walking over I tossed Matt some pants.

"Come on, Matt." I could see the protest coming.

"Matt, we don't have time, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later. I promise." I leaned over him Kissing him deeply. Just take care of that, I gestured to his erection, and get dressed. We only have thirty minutes.

"I hate Misa." I heard him mumble on his way to the bathroom. You're not the only one, Matt. You're not the only one.


	14. Bath

**A.N**

**I am such a perv.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death note**

* * *

Matt

Fucking Misa, leaving me with this issue just when I was starting to give in. I'd never wanted anything more and it got interrupted. I locked the bathroom door behind me to take care of my 'problem', emerging fifteen minutes later to Mello's now dressed face. Flattening my hair I padded past him keeping my eyes glued solely to the floor. Pulling the sweatpants on that Mello had so keenly tossed aside, I took seat on the floor powering up my laptop ready for a good set of owning people.

Mello raised a brow at my collected composure before stepping out the door.  
"Be back whenever." He called over his shoulder. I mumbled something in reply not entirely sure as a bout of bloody warfare erupted on my screen, text slang flying across the chat-box at a rapid speed. Threats about peoples mothers, sisters and even something about eyeball rape tossed around like an everyday occurrence (Which, I had to remind myself, in this world it was).

I didn't even notice when the door slid back open, quietly clicking shut after a few seconds. I jumped out of my skin when arms encircled me once more, lips pressing themselves to my bare neck gently biting on the exposed skin.  
"Shall we carry on where we left off?" He purred into my ear, hand trailing down my stomach, thumb trailing over the crotch of the baggy sweatpants I was wearing, showing all too clearly how much I wanted him all over again.

He delved his hand under the waistband of the pants, taking me into his hand, running his fingers along the length forcing me to lose any sense of inhibitions I still harboured. "Stand up." He whispered, tongue running along my neck, a light shiver running down my spine. I did as he asked without question. The sly grin that I was sure was placed on his face was clear in his tone. "Tell me Mattie, still want to do this?" I hesitated for a moment, moaning quietly as he stroked me once more. "You're not answering me." My breath hitched as he sank his teeth into my shoulder.  
"Y-yes, I do." I stammered, leaning back into him, craving more of the touch which he so graciously decided to give to me.

"But I feel sticky Mattie, I want a bath." I whined lightly, he'd already left me hanging before. If he did it again I would refuse to speak to him. Ever. "Want to join me." He murmured, blonde hair caressing my heated cheek. I was nodding before I was even aware of what I was agreeing to. He retracted his hand, the loss of friction making me cling to his arm tighter as he lead me into the bathroom, knees trembling lightly.

"Mello, please." I began to beg as he pushed the plug into the bath, turing on the hot water tap allowing steam to slowly fill the room.

"Calm down Matt." He told me, sitting on the edge of the porcelain bath, watching as the water filled the tub. I bit my lip in frustration as he flashed me his best arrogant grin. Leaning forwards he tugged down the scarlet sweatpants, gripping my erection and running his tongue along it. "Better?" He asked, only to receive a small moan from myself. Using his free hand he turned off the tap. "Bath's ready."


	15. Playgirl

**A.N**

**Yay Mello!**

**Don't worry Kat. You have earned him again!**

**At this point I should explain that me and Kat enjoy Assassins creed, as such I have claimed Altair and herself Etzio. Every time she writes a chapter she gets to borrow Altair. Yeah...bribing people to write :') That's me. **

**Hey it works ;D**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

**

* * *

Mello**

I was seething as I returned to our room. Well a part of me was flattered but for the most part I was pissed. Wait, I'm ahead of myself. Let me backtrack to the meeting. I met Misa in the hotel's beachfront caf as I was supposed to. It turns out that the "agencies" that wanted to talk to me was fucking _Playgirl_. Was I flattered that they found me sexy enough to want me to model for them? Yes. However, the majority of me wanted to tell them where they could shove their cameras. Misa wants me to do it I was gaining a reputation for being a "bad boy" and Misa wants to enforce that image. Damn it woman, let me live my life! Fucking people pointed out that I had already done nude shots. It's not the nudity I have a problem with; it's the principle of the thing. I mean _Playgirl_? How will I explain that one at confession? I would rather not, thank you. Well, Playgirl wasn't the only one there. A jean company was there, they wanted me to do an advert. I signed the contract today. I'll be shooting with them next month. I wonder if I could get Matt the job of photographer? I'm already big enough to have quirks. A preferred photographer wouldn't be too huge a deal

Entering our room I saw Matt, still cross-legged on the floor playing some retarded game. Smiling smirking, I was smirking damn it, I crossed the room to take him into my arms, kissing his neck Which led us to where we are now, a nude and nervous Matt standing before me as my eyes raked appreciatively over his body. I smirked as he blushed and looked away. Once undressed I stepped into to swirling water (Jacuzzi remember?) and held a hand out to him.

"Coming?" Giving me a curt nod he stepped into the water. Sliding down I tugged him to sit between my legs, his back against my chest. He gasped and shuttered. Kissing his neck I wrapped one arm around his shoulders, holding him against me, while the other gently traced the contours of his lightly muscled stomach. As he slowly relaxed against me I rested my head against his, thinking. I couldn't deny it anymore. I felt something for the red-head. I tried to bite it lay the way to heart-ache.

Friends with benefits were safe. One night stands were safer. Relationships, letting someone that close to your heart, would only lead to heart-ache. Right? If my own family rejected me, who is to say that a stranger wouldn't? The rebellious part of me, the small portion that I could never completely mask or hide behind any fa ade supplied but it's not just any stranger, its Matt. Hasn't stopped people before, what happened to a mother's unconditional love? During my musings I must have tightened my grip, because I was gently broken from my reverie by Matt.

"Mello?" He had obviously sensed my change of attitude, as now he looked worried, versus the needy glances he was giving me earlier. Shaking my head I have a wan smile

"I'm fine."

"Bull shit." I was surprised he called me out on it.

"But if you don't want to tell me that's fine. I'll be here when you're ready to talk." Turning back around he settled against me again, one hand resting on my arm, the other on one of my legs.

"This is nice." I liked that peaceful tone to his voice. I tried to stay relaxed as I felt myself panicking. I couldn't do it. I couldn't squelch whatever feelings I was developing toward him. This would end badly for me. I knew it would. I felt trapped. Who was he that he could slip under a carefully constructed identity, all the walls built, in a matter of days? I yanked him around to face me, desperately kissing him. I heard him mutter "bipolar" as he smirked and kissed back . It was raw and frantic, completely opposite to the chill mood from moments earlier. I was breaking. Did he even know what he did to me? Could he tell just how damaged I truly was, that "Mello" was just a protective covering for "Mihael"? The last though had me crushing the red-head to me. If he did, would he still want me?


	16. Tea

**A.N**

**Short chapter is short, sorry. I'm having a mental block and my muse is all bleh. So I give you some Matt enjoy children and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, have a great Kwanzaa or whatever you're doing for the festive season! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note.**

**

* * *

Matt.**

Mello was confusing me, one minute being what can only be describes as cunt (And that's me trying not to be vulgar) and the next so sweet. He pressed me up against the edge of the ceramic bath before I gently pulled away from his lips something finally clicking into place.  
"This isn't you is it?" I murmured, stroking his arm lightly. The sheer look of panic on his face confirmed what I was thinking, the facade was crumbling around him. I was shocked when silent tears overflowed running down his face. I reached up wiping them away.

"How...who...how the fuck can you manage to reduce me to this." He whispered dangerously, eyes squeezed shut as his fingers gripped the edges of the bath for all it was worth.

"If I knew I would tell you." I replied, prying his fingers off the jacuzzi before he shattered it. "You look like you need a cup of tea." I told him. "It's good for the soul." Mello smiled weakly as I handed him a towel which I had managed to snatch from the ground. Wrapping it around his waist he stepped out from the bath with a sigh.

"You're such an idiot." He told me, as I flashed him a grin (And just plain flashed him) stepping out of the tub after him, grabbing the only tower which wasn't soaked from the sudden cascade of water that overflowed the bath when Mello decided he wanted me. Covering myself up, I padded out after him in search of some clothes. I only packed enough clothes to last me about five days thinking I wouldn't need much and I'd already gone through three pairs of pants with it being two days into the shoot. With a sigh a dragged out my almost last pair of pants. I would have to get my stuff cleaned while I was here, something I was hoping to avoid. After all there's something about washing your clothes in a hotel which is not right. Your clothes never feel the same again.

Struggling into my pants and preforming the skinny jeans dance, which I am sure most people have preformed at some point in their lives, I could see Mello laughing at me from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You're such a dork." He laughed, I rolled my eyes at him and stuck a cigarette in my mouth, lighting the tip. "Ohh excuse me Mr badass."

"Shut up." I quipped, grabbing a shirt from my suitcase and pulling it over my head, damp strands of hair sticking to my face. "Tea. Now." I told him, grabbing his wrist in between him pulling on his own shirt, much to his protests, and dragging him out the door. Jumping down the last two stairs and into the lobby we walked past the fire damaged room, charcoal clinging to the walls.

"Do you still think they're even serving?" Mello asked, sticking his head around the door and taking an eyeful of the room.

"If not I don't want to know where Misa got that ice cream sundae from..." I shuddered just thinking about the possibilities. "That's just weird."


	17. Reason

**A.N**

**So Kat is on holiday until the festive period is over. So while I may still update we will have nada for a few days. Sorry.**

**Warning: Angsty chapter is angsty **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

**

* * *

Mello**

I followed Matt into the caf . I really wasn't a tea person, I preferred coffee or hot chocolate, but telling him no was like kicking a puppy and even I can't do that. So we got our drinks and sat at a table in the back of the room. I glanced up from my mug to see Matt looking at me expectantly.

"What?" Matt just shrugged.

"You look like you need to talk about whatever is bothering you." I opened my mouth to protest, but he beat me to it. "I'm not saying you have to spill your guts or anything, but it would probably make you feel better."

I scoffed, throwing my walls back up; feeling as if the room was growing smaller. "Right Dr. Phil."

Matt frowned, looking away. "I'm just trying to help."

I sighed and covered my eyes with a hand."I know and I'm an asshole. It's who I no. I don't even know who I am anymore!" I have been "Mello" for so long, I'm no longer "Mihael", yet Matt looked confused.

"Please tell me you don't have MPD or Schizophrenia or something, because I don't think tea will help that "

I snorted."No, I'm not crazy. I'm just " I searched for the right word. " guarded about myself. Hell, you know me better than Misa and I've known her for a year or so." Matt looked shocked.

"But I don't know anything about you!"

"You know more than most people. Look can we leave, I feel like the walls are closing in on me. Can we find a stretch of beach or something?"

Matt nodded."Sure." Taking my hand he pulled me to the exit. I pretended not to notice (or like) the way our hands fit together like puzzle pieces. Once in a secluded area of the beach I collapsed in the sand, watching the sun reflect off the water. Matt sat next to me, feeling no need to break the silence; I was thankful for that. We sat there a bit, before I finally broke the silence.

"My sister was a dancer." Matt looked at me but didn't say anything. "We were really close in age, only an eight-teen month difference." I sighed. "We were really close. My father was one of those chauvinistic types, but allowed mom to work as a teacher. We were alone a lot, my sister and I. Hell, she was more of a mother to me than our mom was." I paused, unsure how to finish. "When I was thirteen No one survived the car crash. Mom wouldn't talk, my father sought comfort at the bottom of a bottle. I got suspended three times for fighting." Matt laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Mello " I shook my head and kept going.

"After the third time I was suspended for fighting mom spoke for the first time in months. She told me I needed to find a different outlet for my grief. So, I chose to take my sisters spot in her dance class. It started out as a way to "honor her memory" so to speak, but I discovered I actually enjoyed dance. My dad was horrified, even more so when I started letting my hair get long. Mom didn't mind, we looked a lot alike, my sister and I. Many times she called me by my sister's name instead of mine." I didn't want to continue. I felt a hand brush the hair out of my face.

"Are you alright?" I gave a noncommittal shrug.

"I tried to hide my preference at first." I gave Matt a dry look, "But then he came along. He caught me in a vulnerable state and took advantage of me. He did everything right, he knew all the lines, how to act, dress. I missed feeling accepted so I took what he had to offer. I couldn't walk for three days after; that's how my parents found out. I was disowned; even my mom wouldn't look at me, disgusted. So I decided no more. I took a page from the guy who ruined my life, I assumed a persona. I threw away Mihael," I saw Matt's confusion, "My given name." I explained, "and became Mello. The bad ass mother fucker who doesn't give two shits about anyone and will fuck anything that moves." I shook my head. "Not caring was better than being hurt. Conquests were better than lovers. Then you came along." I looked at the red-head. "For the first time in four years I feel like the kid who just wants his big sister back. How do you do it? How do you in three days slip past the walls that took me four years to build and perfect?" Matt shook his head.

"I wish I knew." He mumbled, staring at his hands.

"God this is like one of those bad teen dramas." I joked to lighten the dark mood. He laughed and rested his head on my shoulder. We sat in companionable quiet. "I know nothing of relationships, Matt. I'm broken." I was surprised when I felt his lips against mine in a gentle chaste kiss.

"Mello, we're all broken." My eyes widened and I felt tears at that simple statement. As I felt myself pulled into his chest I couldn't help but growl. "You're turning me into a fucking softie." I could feel Matt's chuckle.

"Never, Mello." I relaxed into his embrace, welcoming the comfort he offered. I stayed in his arms until the sky began to show a hint of pink. Sighing I straightened. "Come on. Time for work." He stood, taking my hand.

"Yeah, let's go."


	18. Take a mile

**A.N**

**Hiatus over! (Again) This would've been posted sooner but my muse went to Barbados and forgot to tell me. **

**Hope you had a happy holidays!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death note**

**Also none of the views in this fic reflect mine or my co-authors. **

**

* * *

Matt**

The shoot didn't take as long as it usually did. I was glad, my mind was far away from the land of cameras and models. To be honest Mello's...Mihael's? Story had shocked me far more than I'd let on. I couldn't be sure whether I was glad I knew, or just glad he trusted me but either way my mind was rushing forwards at a million miles an hour carefully making everything I knew about him slot into place.

I was glad when Misa called time, the sound of cameras clicking becoming monotonous to my ears, slowly driving me nuts. I know it's my job but I was trying to think and hearing people shout constantly, having make-up artists bustle past you and models laughing can sure make it hard to concentrate, especially if your mind can be easily distracted like mine. I didn't realise how distracted I was until I realised I was thinking about how some guy named Brad now had herpes. I don't think I even know a Brad so I don't know why it was on my mind.

As I was putting away my cameras Mello pounced on me.  
"You seem distracted." He stated bluntly, completely ignoring the fact that he was half naked and pulling me upright as I slotted the last camera in place.  
"Kinda." I replied quietly. "Though I'm more thinking about telling Misa she has a bug in her hair and watching her flip out." I laughed, bending back down to pick up the heavy bag, swinging it over my shoulder and trying to pretend that I hadn't just sunk two inches in the sand from its weight. Mello rolled his eyes, puling me out of the soft death trap.  
"We leave tomorrow though right?" He asked, sighing as I nodded. "I like it here." He added to my look of disbelief. Though he does look like someone who would openly throw a bomb on a place like this and laugh while it burns. Or maybe my imagination is in overdrive.

Running up the small flight of stairs and into our shared room all too happy to drop the bag on the floor, shoulder aching. It was only a two minute walk from the beach but it still hurt like hell, that thing had to be at least 300 pounds. Flopping down on the bed I sighed in relief.  
"Do you plan to move?" Mello asked, I shook my head, eyes closed. "Seriously? This is our last day, well...night on this island and you're just going to lay there?" "For now I am. I'm tired." I grumbled, throwing an arm over my eyes trying to block out the remaining sunlight. I could almost hear the impatience in the room. I sat up, shoulders rolling forwards in dejection. "You're not going to let me sleep are you?"  
A diabolical grin crossed his face and I realised all to late I'd given him a centimeter and he was going to take a mile.  
"I never said that, just depends what kind of sleeping you want." He leaned over my, kissing me lightly and I couldn't help but respond, tilting my head as he moved them to my neck.

I was surprised at myself, I actually wanted this, pulling him closer as he nipped and kissed the sensitive skin.  
"I'm going out for a bit." He breathed, pulling away. I almost hit him, really but he'd already gone, grabbing a shirt on his way out. All my thinking from earlier and telling myself I'd finally figured him out blew up in my face. I just didn't get him.

Propping myself up, my fingers trailed over the mark where he's bitten me gently. I realised I was going to have to wear something to cover it until we got off the plane. I didn't want to give Misa the satisfaction of actually being right about something (How she made it through school...well...she is pretty...) and I also didn't want to be the guy who got any future jobs because he let the model fool around with him. Though I would look weird if I wore a scarf in a place this hot. It didn't take me long to realise I would have to suck it up and be _that_ guy. Running my fingers through my hair I stepped off the bed, the possibility of sleeping long gone as my mind began to crowd itself once more.


	19. Misa ruins everything

**A.N**

**Minor fluff alert and some...orange? Lime? Yeah you get the picture.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

**

* * *

-Mello-**

The look on Matt's face when I left was priceless. I couldn't stop the fond smile from appearing on my face. He was going to be pissed when I got back, but I needed to think. I stood on the beach watching the moon rise. Should I have told him? Should I have let him that close? I crossed my arms across my chest; I could feel my fa ade breaking. I was trying to hold it together. Four years, four fucking years, then in three days it all comes falling down. Should I risk it? Was Matt worth it? I knew he was. Deep down I knew he was. I guess the question was, was I ready?

I walked back to the room smiling as I saw Matt sleeping on the bed. Walking over I climbed on top of him kissing him awake.

"Hey." He looked up sleepily, he looked like a puppy. Cute.

"Hey," he mumbled back.

"Wanna go to the beach? Or go for a swim?" He sat up.

"Sure. I could go for a swim." I walked and grabbed two towels from the bath.

"Ready?" Matt nodded and followed me to the pool. We stayed silent on the way down. When we reached to pool we still stayed silent. I placed the towels on a chair and striped. No one else was there and Matt had seen me. So what was the point of going to a changing room? I knew Matt was watching me as I walked to the diving board and did a graceful dive into the water. I surfaced and swam to the infinity edge. I could hear the water moving behind me. Matt paused beside me.

"Mello? Or would you rather be called Mihael?"

I tensed. "Don't call me that. Mihael is dead." He backed away obviously hearing the venom in my voice.

"Sorry."

I sighed. "Don't be. I'm just being a jack ass." Matt slowly moved closer. I held an arm out and he swam over. I threw my arm around his shoulder drawing him close.

"Hey, Mello." I looked over and was surprised when Matt pressed his lips to mine. Pulling him closer I was surprised to notice that he was swimming a la Mello and had ditched his swim trunks. I gasped into the kiss. Matt took the opportunity to press his tongue against mine. We had been kissing awhile when I heard giggling. Pulling away I looked to the side. Sure enough there was Misa.

"Misa Misa is sorry. Misa didn't know Matt-kun and Mello-kun would be here." Matt blushed and tried to hide; rolling my eyes I let him hide behind me.

"Could we get some privacy please?"

Misa giggled, waved and skipped off. "Have fun you two!" You could practically see the anime heart floating above her head.

"So where were we?" I couldn't stop the smirk as Matt turned as red as his hair. Kissing him I ground our hips together. As he gasped I took the invitation to deepen the kiss. Whining Matt pulled away.

"Mello, not here "

Chuckling I moved to kiss his neck. "Why not Mattie?"

"What if someone else shows up?" Running my hands down his sides I gave him my best devious grin.

"And how would that be a problem?"

"Mello " Even though he was beyond embarrassed I could hear the warning in his voice.

"Fine." Pouting, I pulled away. What? He's not the only one who can work the puppy eyes. Matt pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Just not here ok?"

"Yeah, yeah." Grinning I dunked him under the water before swimming across the pool.

"Dammit Mello get back here!" A sputtering Matt chased me across the pool. I laughed. We rough housed in the pool for awhile. It felt nice to just let go and act like a typical care-free twenty-year old. Pinning him against the wall of the pool I kissed Matt roughly.

"Ready to go back?" Breathless he nodded. Climbing out of the pool I wrapped a towel about my waist, gathering my clothes, waiting for Matt. As we walked back I was surprised when he took my hand. When I looked at him he just grinned at me (oh so adorable) and squeezed my hand. I found I liked it. Me, Mello, the one who only had one night stands was feeling all fluttery and giggly like schoolgirl over some nerdy photographer. How the fuck did this happen? Was I actually hoping for a relationship? This was new. Now the question was did he actually want to be in a relationship with me? He knew how fucked up I was When we made it to the room I still needed to think.

"I'm going to take a bath." Much to my surprise I was stopped with a kiss.

"Can I join you?" Raising an eyebrow I walked to the bathroom, swinging my hips.

"Come on then." I turned on the water and watched it fill the tub. Matt stood awkwardly behind me. Once the tub filled I turned off the water, and turned and faced Matt.

"Ready?" He nodded and slipped in after me, settling between my legs once again. I kissed and bit at his shoulder. I loved the way Matt was gasping.

"Mello, stop, we're i-in the room. C-can't you wait until w-we're out of t-the bath?" I gave an over dramatic sigh.

"I suppose." Matt gave another one of his to cute to resist smiles.

"Turn around, Let me help with your hair." Pausing I did what he asked. It was nice, being taken care of like that. After the most fluffy, non-sexy, bath I have ever had Matt pulled me to the bed. Catching me off guard, he pulled me on top of him.

"Now we can do this." Tangling his fingers in my hair he began to kiss me. I shocked myself as I pulled away. Matt wasn't happy either if his face was anything to go by.

"Mello, what? Why?" I placed a finger to his lips. Suddenly feeling like a girl I faltered before asking my question.

"Matt, just what is it you want from me?"


	20. Unsure

**A.N**

**Yeah so I'm not writing as fast as I usually do. This took me three days to get out. Sorry to all for the wait.**

**As a reward, kinda lemons!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

**Mature content ahead.**

**

* * *

**

**Matt**

I tensed looking up at Mello's worried face. Normally I would've just lied to get what I wanted, but the almost frightened expression he was showing stopped me in my tracks.  
"Mello. You've had me doubting my sexuality, dropping everything just in case you were working on this trip, successfully distracted me for months and you're asking me this?" I sat up, running my fingers through my hair. "I don't know what I want from you. I just know I want you. I want you more than anyone I've ever met." I mumbled, dipping my head.

He was really starting to get to me. I knew exactly what he wanted to hear. He wanted me to tell him I loved him, that I needed him, but I couldn't. I felt something for him sure, even I couldn't deny that but I wasn't sure if it was...love or infatuation.  
"Matt..." Mello murmured, stroking my cheek lightly. A shiver ran down my spine, the touch like fire. "I guess I just want you to know that I trust you." I told him, pulling his form closer to mine pressing my lips to his. Mello let out a small gasp, parting his lips just enough to let me brush my tongue to his.

He pulled away, panting lightly for air before moving his lips over my neck, kissing the sensitive skin. It felt strange to trust someone like this. Let alone a guy. I had enough issues with girls as it was, forever being told I was 'cute' or 'adorable'. It was nice to hear and all but it was never the same as what Mello could do to me. He had me wanting him. Me. The guy who until four months ago, thought he was straight and was looking for a girl and he managed to get me to question myself in a matter of days.

I raised my hips to grind against his, a soft moan escaping me.  
"Sure you want this Matt?" He murmured, nipping my bottom lip, running his hand up my thigh.

"Y-Yes." I panted, the small deliberate touches he was inflicting was just about enough to make me lose my mind.

"Is that really sure?"

"Fuck, Mello, stop teasing me!" I whined, arching my back as he pressed kisses down my chest, biting down lightly on the skin, making sure to mark me. He pulled back up to my mouth, letting me trail my lips down his neck, placing a finger to them lightly.  
"No evidence on me." He told me firmly. "I don't know when my next shoot is."

I growled in protest, kissing him in place of the bite which I wanted to give him as he asked. He was right, I couldn't mark him no matter how bad I wanted to. If anyone found out there would be a scandal. I knew Mello wasn't open to the public about his sexuality even if he was to other people and truth be told I didn't want any of that sort of attention on me. I was socially awkward enough as it was and to be put out in front of cameras like that...can you say 'meltdown'? I can.

His hand crept further up my leg, ghosting his finger over my length.  
"Ngh Mel-ah-lo!" I groaned, lifting my hips to meet the touch desperately. He drew his hand back, the whine of protest I let out making him smile.

"Not yet Mattie." He smirked.

"Me-Mello please!" I begged, trembling lightly.

He leaned down, lips brushing my ear. "Please what Matt?"

I turned my head into my shoulder, blushing profusely. I wouldn't say. _I wouldn't_...Noticing my hesitation he took advantage, running his tongue down my neck, pooling in the crevice that connected it to my shoulder. I gasped lightly as he nipped the top of my ear. "Say it Matt and I'll give you what you want."


	21. Volleyball

**A.N **

**Yeah I'm cruel leaving the last chapter as it was so here's an update!**

**This is Kat's first Fanfiction lemon, so be kind and review.**

**Though it's my turn to write one next D: Wish me luck guys!**

**Warning, mature content ahead**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death note**

**

* * *

-Mello-**

As I kissed him I couldn't help but feel disappointed? Ok, so it wasn't the answer I wanted. It wasn't a "I just want your body" either though I toyed with him, feeling my fa ade take over. "Say it Matt and I'll give you what you want."

"I I I can't!" He was flushed and panting I wanted, scratch that, needed him. He damn well better want it. I feigned indifference, sitting up.

"Mello!" I looked down at him. Matt was sat up on his elbows and was looking at me pleadingly.

"What do you want from me?" He looked at me; I could see the confusion in his eyes. I imagine mine looked the same way. I let him pull me back on top of him. He moaned as my lips attacked his. I dug my nails into his scalp smirking into the kiss as he moaned. Knew it. I began kissing my way down his chest, loving the way he moaned my name. I claimed his lips again, twirling my tongue with his.

"Dammit!"I gasped as Matt shocked me, pressing his hips up into mine. "What do you want?" I repeated.

"You." Came the murmured reply.

"Are you positive?"

"Dammit Mello, this is what you've been after since you met me. Just fuck me already!"

I laughed smirking. "If you insist, Mattie."

"Finally." I got up to go get some lube from my bag ignoring Matt's whining 'Where are you going?' What? Of course I keep lube in my bag. Always prepared. No I wasn't a Boy Scout. Fucker. I paused at my bag, condom or no Sighing I grabbed one anyway. I settled on top of Matt again- and I wasn't moving this time- if anyone tried to get me to stop this time they can go fuck themselves.

"Ready?" Instead of answering Matt pulled me down for a mind-blowing kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." Seeing the condom Matt pulled it from my hand.

"Do we need this?"

I snorted. "Well, since neither of us is capable of getting pregnant I'm assuming that's your way of asking if I'm clean. And the answer is yes."

"Good." I raised an eyebrow as he tossed the condom on the floor.

"Fucking things are uncomfortable. If we don't need it why use it?" I shrugged.

"Fair enough." Pressing our hips together I kissed him roughly.

It was amazing. The noises he made, the brush of skin, the feel of his silky hair as I twined my fingers into it. It was the first time in a long time I cared about my partner's pleasure. I took my time, letting my hands roam his body, coaxing out pleasured cries. When it was over, it was all too soon. I held a dozing Matt. Then, then I knew it. I was sunk. I was honestly falling in love with Matt. I wasn't in love, not yet, but I was defiantly on my way there. Well, fuck.

When Matt woke the next morning he blushed, cutely.

"Did we really? I mean, we really " I couldn't help it. He was too cute, I laughed.

"Yes, Matt. We had sex. You were fucking amazing, too." His eyes widened and he turned red. Averting his eyes he mumbled, something. "What was that, Mattie?"

"You were too " He still wouldn't look at me. Gently grabbing his chin I made him look at me.

"Why so embarrassed?" I kissed him softly, and was happy when he kissed back eagerly. I thought, perhaps we were on our way to round two when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Matt-kun! Mello-kun! Let Misa-Misa in!" Fucking bitch. She has the most god awful timing in the fast of the planet.

"Go away Misa." Atta boy Matt.

"Awww! But Misa-Misa has a volleyball game planned and she wants Mello-kun and Matt-kun to play too!" Matt groaned and looked at me.

"We're not getting out of this are we?" Scowling I shook my head.

"It's Misa, what do you think?" Matt sighed, disappointedly. That's right, disappointedly.

"We'll be down soon Misa."

"Yay!" We paused as we heard Misa scurry away.

"Think we still have time?" Laughing I kissed Matt. Man after my own heart, I swear.


	22. Any good?

**A.N**

**Slowly getting my muse back :O It's a miracle!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death note**

**

* * *

Matt**

Mello almost had to kick me out of bed. Even though he wanted to stay as well, when Misa came whining at our door again he would've done anything to shut her up.  
"Get changed." He told me, which I was all to happy to oblige to until I realised something.

"Mello..." I murmured, hand frozen above my bag.

"Hm?"

Pulling out a pair of shorts I felt the rush of heated blood invade my cheeks again. "Misa said volleyball right?...On the beach and you've kinda...marked me. A lot." I indicated to the mass of either scratch marks or bites running across the top half of my torso, not to mention the hickeys on my neck. Mello blinked for a minute before starting to laugh. "It's not funny!" I fumed. Just because I wasn't allowed to mark him doesn't mean he's allowed to laugh at my misfortune. He walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"So? Let them be jealous that they couldn't watch." He smirked, letting me go. I rolled my eyes, it was the sort of response I was expecting from him. Pulling the shorts on, I shrugged, it would look weird if I did wear a T-shirt and they would still know what happened due to the charming bruises he left on my neck. I might as well be up front about it.

Mello followed suit, pulling on a pair of black shorts that ended just below the knees and nothing else. He grinned widely as my eyes raked over his body. I couldn't help it, any...well not exactly a straight guy (Yeah I admit it, I don't think I'm completely straight), would stare at him. Some of the girls on the set actually sat there with jaws dropped. There must be ovary explosions where ever he goes.

Grabbing my hand he pulled me out of the room, ignoring the ever present Misa on the other side of the door. Seeing the state of my chest she broke into a broad smile, a squeal escaping her lips as she hopped up and down, something she really shouldn't be doing especially in her skimpy bikini.  
"Misa knew it!" She giggled. "Does this mean Mello-Kun and Mattie-Kun are dating? Do you love each other?" She sidled up to me, whispering loudly. "Was Mello-Kun good?" She asked, biting her lip to stop the giggles which where forcing her tiny form to tremble.

"I...Uh..." I stammered. Mello shot Misa a death glare, dragging me past her. She walked behind us, hopping down the last few stairs and outside. "Was he though Mattie?" She yelled after us. I blushed, keeping my head down to avoid the stares of the on lookers that her yelling had attracted. Mello wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Was I?" He murmured, grinning. I shoved him lightly.

"Shut up." I growled, stepping onto the sand and over to the volleyball court. People had already started to congregate around, various models both male and female talking with the editors, makeup artists and anyone else that Misa had pushed into playing. Or maybe they were here of their own free will. I shuddered. Freaky.

Misa bounded over, a large ball held under her arm. How she was carrying that without toppling over was beyond me. But then again she did support her chest pretty well. (No I wasn't looking! It's just...hard to miss. She isn't exactly well endowed, but on her frame they looked ginormous.) She threw the ball onto the sand, jumping into the middle of the court.  
"Ready?" She squeaked, bending forwards slightly and giving the guy opposite a nice view of her clevage. She grinned when everyone threw words of agreement towards her. "First team to ten points wins!" She squealed, picking the ball back up.

Mello grinned to me. "Well this should be easy."


	23. Frisbee

**-Mello-**

It was ridiculously easy to beat Misa's team at volley ball. When I saw her pouting I thought I would throw her a bone, call it a "thank you" by crushing Matt to me and kissing him deeply in front of half of the crew.

"What was that for?" Aw, cute, he turned the same color as his hair.

"Celebratory kiss" I stated innocently.

"But everyone is staring."Whining? Really, Matt? I scoffed.

"Matt, you're with me. People are going to stare." Huge ego? Me? Noooo. What makes you say that? (that sarcasm for the "Misa-like" people out there) Apparently Matt was used to my ego by now because he made no comment. Another group of people from the shoot was starting a Frisbee game so Matt and I joined in simply to not have to play volleyball with Misa again. A few hours later we both were getting hungry and had sand all over us. (I had tackled Matt into the surf to get the Frisbee. Why yes I am competitive.)

"Let's go shower and get some food," a slightly sun-burned Matt suggested. I agreed. As we walked away a sea of giggles followed. Really, what was it about girls Never mind. Not sure I want to know.

When we got back to the room I was going to be nice and let him have the shower first. However, much to my surprise (and delight) I was drug (literally) into the shower by the red-head. As I was pressed to the cold tile I couldn't help but gasp. Matt took this opportunity to kiss me, twining his tongue with mine. My brain fizzled. He was a fast learner. After recovering, I began to kiss back, fighting for dominance of the kiss. Matt simply laughed grinding his hips against mine.

"Cheat." I hissed into the kiss.

"Me? Cheat? Never." Damn, using my own weapons against me. First seduction then sarcasm; what could be next? After a very nice, very sexy shower complete with roaming hands, (did I mention Matt was a very fast learner?) we dressed and headed to the beach front caf . We sat at a wooden table under a brightly colored umbrella listening to the waves. We laughed and talked until our sandwiches arrived. However, as large as the resort is, Misa seems to have a magnetic pull to us or something because our quiet, peaceful lunch was interrupted by Misa and Ratio. Misa drug the poor man (just because I hate him doesn't mean I have absolutely no sympathy to his plight) to our table; damn, girl is stronger than she looks.

"Mello-kun! Matt-kun!" With that she shoved Raito into a chair and plopped down next to him. Joy.

"So how are you two doing! Misa-Misa knows you're together. Misa is smart!"Riiiight, you just keep on thinking that.

"Misa, maybe we shouldn't interrupt them " Thank God, Ratio has some sense. But Misa ruined all hopes by pulling the puppy pout and ordering food anyways.

"Matt-kun, how are the pictures?" Matt blushed.

"I haven't started editing them yet."

"Aww, why not?"Misa pouted. Matt choked on his Dr. Pepper.

"I've been um busy?" Oh you've been "busy" alright. Self control, self control Ah screw it. I leaned over the table to give him a lingering kiss.

"Very busy." Misa gave a happy squee. Rolling my eyes I asked for a to-go box for Matt and myself when the waitress dropped off the food for Misa and Ratio. Misa pouted as we excused ourselves, but then smiled brightly, winking.

"Have fun!" I though Matt was going to die of mortification. I laughed.

Once freed from the evil clutches of Miss Bitch and her Boy Toy we wandered to an abandoned stretch of beach to sit and finish our food. We sat in silence, listening to the waves. When I finished I moved to sit behind him, pulling between my legs, coaxing him to lean against my chest. He finally did so relaxing against me. I wrapped my arms around him resting my chin on his shoulder, finding no need to break the peaceful silence. Apparently Matt did though.

"Hey, Mello?" I gave a lazy "Hm?" in his ear as a reply.

"Just what are we? Are we together, dating, or is this just one of those things that it's here for now but the second we get on the plane is over?" I sighed.

"What do you want it to be?" He started squirming, and even though I couldn't see his face I could practically hear the blush in his voice.

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting to know you better " I could feel his heart racing under my hand. Smirking I started kissing his neck.

"I-is that a yes?" So cute. Nipping his ear I replied.

"Congratulations, you have a boyfriend" Matt beamed, giving me that boyish smile that I was falling for.

The rest of the day was uneventful. It passed quietly, most of the time Matt and I were just sitting and talking on the beach. After another shared shower (and just a shower, no extra activities) we climbed into the bed, again no extra "activities". However, Matt is really cuddly, and oddly enough, I've found I don't mind. I was happy? I did get a chaste "good night" kiss from my red-head though. He snuggled close and fell asleep. Smiling I turned off the light and followed suit.

"I kinda hate to leave." I hummed in agreement continuing to pack my bag. I finished long before Matt, and, feeling sorry for him, started to pack his clothes. He can deal with all the electronic shit.

"Shit we're late!" No shit, Matt. Grabbing our bags Matt and I hurried to the car that would take us to the airport. Misa said breakfast would be on the plane. We made it in time, and we weren't even the last ones. The drive to the airport was uneventful. Misa was annoying, Raito was a douche, nothing new. We stowed our bags and settled into the plush seats. Smirking I leaned over and kissed Matt. He hummed and kissed back.

"So, how do you feel about joining the mile-high club?"

His face was priceless.


	24. Mile high

**A.N**

**Exams are over! And to celebrate, a little bit of lemony goodness is in order.**

**Enjoy ;D**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

**Warning: Mature content ahead**

* * *

**Matt**

I could feel my cheeks turn a furious red at the question. Certainly didn't help when Mello started to slide his hand up my thigh. I desperately tried to think of something else, anything else, visions of dead puppies and Near flashing through my mind. I eventually settled on a grandma in a bikini with...spillage everywhere. That was more than enough to cure my 'problem'.

"A-Are you serious?" I eventually stammered out. Mello looked up at me, a wicked smirk crossing his face.

"Interested Mattie?" He grinned, nipping the top of my ear, running his fingers down my chest. "I'll wait in the bathroom for you." He whispered, pulling off his seat belt and walking down the plane, disappearing behind the weird little curtain that they insist on having on planes. When I was little, I was convinced they held dead bodies behind there and the stewardesses were just butchering murderers, patiently waiting until we dared to go to the bathroom to slit out throats, drain our blood and feast on the corpse left behind. Yeah I was a weird kid.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat for a few minutes, looking around to check if anyone was looking before unbuckling my own seat belt and disappearing after him. As soon as I opened the door, Mello dragged me inside, pinning me against the wall by my shoulders and kissed me demandingly. I gasped in surprise into his mouth, giving him the invitation he wanted as his tongue brushed mine.

"M-Mello." I moaned quietly as his hips ground against mine, moving his lips down to my neck toying with the sensative skin there. He grinned widely, pulling my t-shirt off and attacking my chest with his mouth. I panted lightly, desperately trying to get closer to the touch. "Please!" I begged him. He pulled away, knowing exactly what I wanted but deciding to taunt my further.

Leaning closer to my ear, he licked the shell lightly before whispering, "Please what Mattie?" I groaned, raising my hips slightly. He knew damn well I what I wanted and he was going to be a bastard and make me say it. My blush spread further across my face, now dominating the top half of my cheeks.

"Please touch me." I mumbled into his neck. I could only imagine the cheshire-esque smirk that spread across his face as I gave in, his hands tugging down my pants, murmuring in approval as he realised I was going commando. (Hey a guy can dream right?)

"Didn't realise you were hoping that much." Mello murmured, stroking me gently. I could help but let out the soft moan that bit at my throat, Mello quickly placing a finger to my mouth. "Shhh Mattie, can't let them know what we're doing or they'll all want to watch." I bit my lip, silently cursing him as he continued speeding his movements up, tugging down his own pants until they rested midway down his thighs.

He kissed me deeply, trying to goad me into relaxing, which worked for a moment as he pressed a finger into me. I hissed in pain, tensing slightly as he worked it deeper inside me, trying to find the spot he searched for. He pulled back as he found it, running his finger over it gently, making me moan with want.  
"Fu-Fuck!" I groaned, hardly noticing as he added another finger, moving them slowly and scissoring them. I moved back against them, moaning louder as he added the last one. He kissed me deeply, teasing the end of my tongue as he thrust his fingers deeper, my breath hitching in my throat.

Almost growling as Mello removed his fingers, I arched my back biting my lip so hard the skin split as he pushed himself into me.  
"Relax Matt." He demanded, waiting until I obliged before moving any more. He started to move into me slowly, holding my wrists down and kissing my neck, running his tongue over one of the hickeys that he's left there only yesterday.  
"Me-ah-llo!" I gasped as he hit my spot once again, the sensation driving me insane, he kissed me deeply silencing the wave of moans to the best of his ability as his thrusts became faster and more needy.

My stomach tightened, moaning loudly against his lips as I finished, Mello thrusting a few more times, gripping my hips tightly as he climaxed shortly after. Pulling out, he kissed my cheeks, fixing his clothes and hair until you couldn't tell what he had been doing.  
"Come out in a little bit." He smirked. "Welcome to the mile high club Mattie." He grinned before stepping out and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**A.N**

**I got told this morning by my lovely friend Rachel that it would be funny if they had turbulence during the *Ahem* moment. Unfortunately I didn't have the heart to put it in :L**


	25. BDSM

**A.N**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! And to JeevasMan13, seeing as you're anonymous I can't write you a note so thank you! **

**It's short but nothing shorter than I've written ;D**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

**

* * *

Mello**

He did it. I honestly didn't expect him to. I sat in my seat, waiting for him to return. A few people gave me knowing glances, but for the most part people were oblivious. Shortly a red-faced Matt joined me.

"I can't believe we just did that."

Smirking I purred in his ear, "I can."

"Deviant."

"Of course."

Matt gaped at me. I couldn't help but to continue, "Oh , Mattie, did I mention I was into BDSM?" He stared blankly for a moment before it clicked.

"Fuck."

I watched in amusement as he started hyperventilating. "Calm down, Matt. I'm not going to force you." A glare was sent my way. I just smirked giving him a brief kiss.

The plane ride back was much more entertaining than the one there. Misa had some sappy chick flick playing for part of it, so naturally I had to make it more interesting by calling out crude jokes. Pissing Misa off was simply a bonus. I managed to coax Matt into kissing, again embarrassing him was a bonus. Some hours into the flight Matt fell asleep against me; so I made myself content with holding him. I must have fallen asleep too at some point because next thing I knew I heard giggling and saw some (most) of the women (Misa included) gathered around us taking pictures with their phones. At first I wondered why then I saw how we ended up in our sleep. Matt was curled against me, his arms around my waist. Our legs tangled. Not exactly a "friendly" position. Rolling my eyes at the grown women acting like teens I kissed Matt softly.

"Wake up. We're back."

He yawned cutely. "Kay." We gathered our things and I helped him load his car. (Only because he had so much shit and aw who am I kidding I'm going soft ) Matt scuffled and looked at his feet.

"Umm, When will I see you again?"

Lifting his chin I kissed him softly. "Whenever you want to." He got the happy puppy look again.

"Really?"

I chuckled. "Give me your phone." I entered my number and sent myself a text from his phone. "There." I gave him the device back. "Call me anytime you want to see me." Giving me a happy look, Matt gave me a chaste kiss.

"I have to go back to my apartment now." I nodded.

"Just call me." Blushing, but smiling he climbed into his car, (it's a beauty too) and drove away.

I was back home. It felt nice. I unpacked, flipping on my stereo. Humming along to whatever 10 Years song was playing. Finally done and putting a load of washing on I picked up a bar of chocolate and my book ready to relax. Just as I sat down however my phone began to vibrate. Looking at the screen I had to laugh. Matt.

"Yeees?" I answered teasingly. Instead of the happy puppy voice I've grown used to I heard a clearly distraught Matt instead.

"M-Mello I've been evicted! I don't know what to do! I " I cut him off.

"Stay with me."


	26. What?

**A/N Laptop still broken **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note**

**

* * *

Matt**

Pressing the phone tighter to my ear, I could only gape helplessly at the receiver.

"Mello, what the hell are you talking about. I can't stay with you, I've only known you for about a week."

The sigh at the other end of the line was enough to snap me out of the mild hysteria, though my hands kept shaking.

"Matt, if you didn't want to stay with me, why'd you call me?" He reasoned calmly. "Give me your address, I'll come and get you." Rattling of the address, he hung up, leaving me to slide down the wall, knees pulled to my chest and resting my head on them. I must've fallen asleep because what felt like only seconds later a hand pressed itself to my shoulder, shaking me gently. "Matt, get up." Mello murmured. Rubbing my eyes, I slowly uncurled myself from the position. Grabbing my hand, he hauled me to my feet.

"Sorry." I mumbled quietly, hanging my head. I couldn't even bring myself to look him in the eyes.

Mello blinked, clearly confused. Sliding a finger under my chin, he forced me to look at him.

"Sorry, for what?"

"For putting you out of your way…" I replied, tilting my head away. He rolled his eyes, kissing me softly.

"For someone so smart, you're such a fucking idiot." He grinned. "Come on Mattie." Picking up my stuff, he put it back into my car, leaving me to wonder how the hell he got here in the first place, until I realised he's probably taken a cab…or used a green pipe. (Yeah, I like Mario. So sue me) . Put ting the last of my crap way, he held out his hand. "Come on then."

Hesitantly I took it. "Okay. But I'm only staying until Misa puts in my next amount of money. It'll be enough to get me out of your place."

Mello simply shrugged, pushing me softly into the passengers seat before climbing into the drivers.

"We'll see won't we." He smirked, gunning the engine and taking off down the road.

Pulling up outside a large tower of flats about an hour later (Heh, must've slept longer than I thought), he ground the car to a halt and slipped out., immediately opening the boot and grabbing my stuff.

"I can take it." I stammered, following him out of the car.

"Maybe, but I'm taking it." He replied, slipping the last bag over his shoulder (Luckily for him, I don't have much stuff. I used to move around a lot and got used to living on minimum stuff.) With a sigh, I dropped the argument, letting the triumphant grin on his face grow that much wider as he realised he'd won. He gestured for me to follow him into the building, even I have to admit the place was…extravagant. I usually lived where ever would take me, I'm not exactly a 'clean' or 'tidy' person so my recommendations usually denied me a good place all the time. Hello there crap shacks.

Leading me into the elevator he pushed the button for the top floor.

"Penthouse." He grinned, answering the question that was already in my mind. Stepping out as the door slid open, he opened the door to his apartment, laughing quietly at my sudden intake of breath.

"Fancy." I breathed slowly. For someone as badass as Mello, he had taste for décor. Dropping my stuff down, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Need consoling?" He purred in my ear. I shivered at the warm breath on my skin. I should've realised that agreeing to stay with the sexual deviant that was Mello would have repercussions…And didn't he say he was into BDSM? I froze up slightly, letting his lips run down my neck, teasing the sensitive skin.

"M-Mello…" I breathed shakily as his hand slid up my shirt.

"Yeah?" He replied, smirking against my neck as my fingers twisted into his shirt.

My train of thought shattered as his fingers traced along the hem of my pants, leaving me to stammer desperately, struggling to find something _anything_ to say. He bit down on my neck softly, determined to mark me anyway he could. Unable to stop the soft moan that fell from my lips, he ran his tongue over the fresh wound.

"Never pegged you as a masochist Mattie. Looks like I can pick well." He grinned, tugging my shirt off.

"F-Fuck you. I'm n-not!" I murmured quietly, letting his fingers explore my chest.

"You so are Matt. Going to be fun having you stay," He smirked.


	27. Exposure

**A.N**

**Whoops, sorry for the double post!**

**Laptop still dead, luckily got into sixth form yay :)**

**

* * *

Mello**

****I looked at the red-head asleep next to me. Unfortunately he had turned down my advances. He looked like he was about to crack so I didn't push the issue. He also insisted on staying in the guest suite. However, that didn't stop him from coming to crawl into bed next to me later that night. Cute. He had unpacked, muttering all the while about how "fancy" and "nice" my place was. My poor starving artist. The TV in his room now had several game systems hooked up to it, and the room already smelled of cigarette smoke. It will never be the same… I flipped the page in my book. It was eight AM; earlier than what I would have liked to been up, jet lag still had me, but Misa was supposed to call within the hour, and it wasn't unduly early. As my phone went off, Matt fell out of the bed. Apparently this was a normal thing.  
"Do I need to get bed-rails for you side?" I mumbled,  
"Ow. Fuck you." , was my reply. Well, someone isn't a morning person. Rolling my eyes I answered the still ringing device.  
"What Misa." I could hear the pout.  
"Misa wants to see Mello-kun and Matt-kun to look over the raw photos. Misa doesn't know what to do for this ad yet. Oh! And the nice people from the jean place called. They want to see Mello-kun again." I could hear her chair creaking, she was bouncing… Again. Why am I cursed with idiots in my life? Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose.  
"The studio, or you're place?"  
"Misa's place silly." Lovely. I had hopped never to go back there. Looking at Matt, who had fallen asleep on the floor, (seriously?) I found my out,  
"Misa, Matt said he needs the equipment at the studio." Cue giggling.  
"Misa Misa will meet Mello-kun and Matt-kun there in an hour."  
Sighing, I slid out of the bed, nudging Matt with a foot.  
"Wake up sleeping beauty."  
"What?" Ouch. That put my mad voice to shame. Definitely not a morning person.  
"Misa wants us up at the studio with the film in an hour." Grumbling all the way "Fucking Misa, to damn early, ungodly hour…" Matt walked to the shower. Rolling my eyes I did the same, unfortunately it wasn't the same shower. Ah well. He lives here now. I'll survive.  
Precisely an hour later we reached the studio.  
"Are you sure we have to be here?" I looked at Matt.  
"You think I would be here if we didn't? I had you in my bed, Mattie. Why would I try to get you out of it?" I smirked at the look on Matt's face.  
"Oh, Mattie. You think you would have learned by now." Pinning him to the closest wall I kissed him deeply, coaxing out a moan.  
"Time for work."  
"But!" Matt cut off the protest as I walked away. It was so fun jerking his chain.  
As we reached our work suite I discovered another good reason to have him along. Misa bypassed me and tackled Matt instead.  
"Yay! Misa-Misa's two favorite people! Besides her Light-kun of course!" Giggling? Seriously bitch. Grow up.  
The next two hours were spent going through various photos, discussing what they needed in editing, where they were going to be used, what graphics would be transposed and the like. Misa (as dumb as she was) could actually design a decent add. Although Light still had the final say.  
Finally the last agonizing moment was over. Matt and I were allowed to leave. Wrapping my arms around his hips, I pulled him flush to my chest.  
"So…" I purred, "Do you want a late breakfast, or go home?"  
My poor, Matt. He was so flustered . I love it. I know, I'm horrible, but you've always known that.  
"F-food would be great." Leading him to the car, I drove to a semi-private, high-end café I knew about.  
"We didn't have to go to someplace nice…"  
"Matt, it's fine. Let's go." Even though there was a line we were immediately taken to my favorite table, whispers of my name and "who is the red-head" "is he Misa's photographer?" and the like following us. I forgot, Matt isn't used to this, if the shade of his face is any indication.  
At first it was nice, we were served promptly, the food was great, and we were being ignored. All in all a nice outing. I gave the room a cursory glance. A few phones, but not cameras in easy access, should be safe. Leaning over I gave Matt a brief kiss, smiling when he leaned into it, but that's when it happened. A flash, and a shrill cry of some girl screeching "He's GAY?" Exposure.**  
**


	28. Suburbia

**A.N**

**Yay for updates (At last may I add) **

**It's been a while, forgive me if this is complete trash.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note**

* * *

**Matt **

I could feel my face flush harder as the entire restaurant turned to face us. I stared down at my hands, desperate to avoid any of the eye contact that was so suddenly inflicted upon both of us. I could also feel Mello's smirk grow wider as he gripped my chin and forced my lips back against his, relishing the obvious embarrassment on my face. I tried to wriggle away but his teeth found my bottom lip, nibbling delicately until I opened my mouth slightly letting his tongue slip inside. I couldn't help but moan softly at the deep probing kiss, his hand sliding up my thigh slowly under the table, getting dangerously close to where I desperately wanted it. With much reluctance (Not that I'd admit that) I pulled away, light red hue touching the tops of my cheeks.  
"Mello..." I whined softly, biting my lip.

"What?" He sat back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, mischievous smirk plastered across his face. I knew that look. It was the same one when he cornered me in the pool. I shuffled, turning away from the group of needy onlookers, most girls I might add, to face him.

"Can we go?" I asked my shoes, not bothering to look him in the eyes. To be honest I didn't want to give the opportunity to pin me down and take me on table or whatever goes on in that sick mind of his. He took my hand, leaving some bills on that table and dragged me from the restaurant...In full view of everyone...with his hand on my ass. If there was a God (Or Kira) I just wanted him to make a hole in the ground and swallow me whole, I though I was going to die from embarrassment and my complexion made sure that everyone within a two mile radius was aware of that.  
_Hey Jim can you see that glowing red orb? Yeah someone's really embarrassed._

Taking me out to the lavish car that was already waiting for him, the door was opened by the driver and he climbed inside tugging me in after. Waiting for the door to shut,I snatched my hand back, face thunderous.  
"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" I snapped. clipping him upside the head sharply. He rubbed his head with a soft 'ow', pouting at me.  
"No need to be rude Mattie, I was just playing." He grinned, gripping me through my pants squeezing softly. His lips found their way to my ear, nipping gently. "I know how much you _love_ it when we play." I gave an involuntary shiver, pressing my hips up into his hand against my will. It wasn't like I could help it, he knew how to wind me up. Bastard.

I pulled away, moving off his lap with a quiet sigh. He looked up in mild surprise, but let me go, taking my hand instead.  
"You'll get used to it." He murmured quietly, lacing his fingers into mine in a weak bid of comfort. "Overwhelming now but you better get used to it. It won't let up until I either get old or stop working." He smiled gently, tousling my hair. "Smile Matt. God, looking at you're face makes me wonder if a kitten just got run over." He grinned, poking my stomach gently. I turned to him, flashing a cheesy smile, he rolled his eyes but settled down not pressing the matter further. I gave an inward sigh of relief. He may be an arrogant, irritating, self centered insecure bastard but he knew when to stop. At least I hope he always stops when I want him to...I have yet to test the theory...and I don't want to either.

Pulling up outside the block of apartments Mello tugged me out of the car and up to his floor. I am going to move out, really, I'm just waiting for Misa's next payment to come through. How I'm going to break _that_ to Mello and keep walking I'll never know. I do like that ability to move...and not having broken bones. Well, if I'm lucky he won't throw a tantrum, but I'm never lucky. Ever. Walking past the group of neighbours who congregated outside the lift, Mello shoved me inside ignoring the various unsubtle whispers. It was like suburbia on the third floor. Mello pressed the button up to his floor, leaning against the cool metal of the rail that ran around the inside of the elevator.  
"So Mattie, what should we do for the rest of the day?" He smirked.


	29. Thai

**A.N**

**Sorry for the late lateness that is this update.**

**It wasn't Kat, really it was moi.**

**But on the plus side I graduated yesterday. Huzzah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Mello**

Matt looked slightly panicked at my inquiry. Don't blame him.

"Need a smoke." I watched amusedly as he fumbled for his smokes and lighter. He visibly relaxed as he took the first drag.

"Poor Mattie, so stressed." I kissed his neck and he tensed again.

"So tense…" I smirked as he shuddered. I continued my assault on his neck beginning to rub his shoulders.

"Maybe I should take you home and get all these knots out…" A soft moan was my only reply.

Home it is.

Kissing him I led him to my bed. He paused.

"We've done this before Matt. No need to be scared." He scowled at my sarcasm. Rolling my eyes I pulled off his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing? I didn't agree yet!"

"I do believe I promised you a massage." Sighing I pushed him to the bed straddling his hips. Awww, he yelped. He is a puppy! Leaning over I grabbed the oil on my bedside, running a line down Matt's back, smiling as he shivered. Unusually gentle (for me) I ran my hands along his back, slowly working the muscle.

"Aw, poor Mattie, so tense. So many knots in his back." I kissed his neck, taking immense pleasure in the moans. Feeling him completely relaxed beneath me I began kissing his back, my hands moving under his hips to the front of his pants. Oh so distracted, Matt didn't even notice until I had his jeans and boxers on the floor.

"H-hey! You said j-just a massage!"

"Have I gone beyond a massage yet?" I began to massage his thigh and legs to punctuate my point.

We've had sex, multiple times and this embarrassed him? Yet here he was, wriggling like an embarrassed virgin. "Stop squirming." I slapped his ass to punctuate my point. Another yelp was my reply. Damn I love his noises. I continued to massage him, moving to more…private areas; his inner thigh, even a bit of his ass. Feeling him completely relaxed I kissed up his spine. I was denied last night. Not again. If puppy was living with me, I'm reaping the benefits of it. Now he was relaxed _and_ distracted. As I kissed and nipped his neck I pressed two fingers into him, working them semi-gently. Best he was getting from me. He was lucky I didn't just take him. That fine ass there for me to stare at. Hm. That's another idea, Matt wall art; a naked Matt against my wall for me to gaze upon as I will. I'll have to get on that. His whining protest quickly became a moan as I worked him, prepping and stretching; all while kissing and teasing his neck shoulders and back. Content that I would not damage him (damage, not hurt. Pain is good. At least when I'm inflicting it on others) I removed my fingers and pulled his hips up, forcing him to his knees.

"H-hey! You said!"

"You'll like it. You did before." Smirking, I pushed in moaning. Apparently he felt the same, if the noises he was making were any indication. As I moved he melted, giving in. Before I knew it he was panting, rocking back against my thrusts. Leaning forward I whispered in his ear.

"Good puppy." Taking him into my hand I began to stroke him. Fuck the noises. I wish I could explain what they did to me. I felt him shudder around me and I was done. I couldn't last any longer. We collapsed in a pile on my bed. I lazily licked my hand clean as he watched dumbfounded, shivering. Grinning I pulled the covers over us, grabbing the remote for the TV out of the drawer in the bedside.

"Want to watch a film?"

"What?" Sighing I repeated myself.

"Want to watch a film? You look like a cuddler and I need something going on." His blush was answer enough. Grinning I picked some random action flick from the PPV stations. Fixing my pillow I pulled him close cuddling into his neck. Damn, he _still_ smells nice.

"Hey, I'm new to this whole "relationship" thing. So I'm probably going to suck at it." He was surprisingly relaxed snuggling into me.

"Yeah, well. You're at least trying….in your own way. So that's all that matters. I kinda suck at life so…." I kissed him shutting him up.

"None of that. I'm the only one allowed to degrade you, and only during sex. You're just…..eccentric."

"Meaning I'm a lame ass gamer who happened upon a career that happens to be good enough to support his habit. Dammit. People are going to think I'm a gold digger…"

"Fuck other people. They don't matter. I know you're not. And I get this nice ass in my bed…." I snaked a hand under him, squeezing said ass, loving the shudder I could feel run through him,

"…so I will gladly buy whatever you need to be happy."

"…." He just pulled me closer returning his attention to the movie. I absentmindedly ran a hand along his stomach as we watched. At one point his hands got a little too bold, moving from my hair and back down to my ass. A quick pinch to his nipple quickly corrected that. No one touches my ass unless I put their hands there. The film ended and I picked up the phone to order some Thai for dinner. That done I lay on top of him as he played with my hair. It's odd. I'm usually antsy and bored out of my mind by now, but with Matt….Oh that feels nice…I relaxed against him as he massaged my head, movements of his fingers almost like he was washing my hair. I could have killed when the door buzzed and he stopped and I had to get up. However we were both hungry, so I got the food and a bottle of wine and we sat on the couch eating. Dinner was a quiet affair, with the occasional chopstick war over the last bits, and snatching things from the other's carton. We finished eating and I was taking the remains to the kitchen when Matt broke the silence.

"Mello? What happens when….all this…us…hits the news tomorrow?" Sighing, I squared my shoulders.

"We live with it."


	30. Apartment

**A.N**

**Yay for updates! This was quite quick actually.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

* * *

Matt

I hated this.

Abso-fucking-lutely hated it.

Yesterday I tried to go down to the store, get a new game and ya'know, distract myself from the world. Two blocks down with Mello in tow (Only after he complained that we never go anywhere) and before we knew it there was a group of girls following us. I'm not kidding when I say they actually _threw_ themselves at Mello. He was surprisingly good natured about it until they asked who I was. He decided it would be best to wrap his arm around my waist possessively and all but suck my face off in front of them. Yeah thanks. That'll help things.

They all squealed, except one girl who promptely burst into tears, and ran off to alert their friends. Suffice to say I turned around and went back to my temporary home.

Misa had been good though, she had been giving me every job she could and Mello has made me his preffered photographer so my cash was pooling together pretty fast and I had even gone along to see some apartments in my price range.

That was until Mello found out.

"So...you're planning to move out." He asked quietly, keeping his tone soft and pleasent, though his eyes hardened by the second. "Why?"

"This was just temporary Mello. You know that. I said I would move out when I had the cash. It's way to early for us to be living together." I reasoned, fingers dashing around the buttons on my PSP, cigarette hanging between my lips, ash threatening to float onto my screen.

"That's not the point Matt." He growled, snatching the game from my hands and tossing it onto the glass table. "I just fucking got used to you here and unless you're with me, you _will_ be raped by raging fangirls thanks to the magazines splaying those photos everywhere."

"I can deal with that!" I argued in defiance. Mello sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in aggitation. He was trying not to loose his cool. I knew it, the amount of times he had preformed the same move to me when I rambled about my games, or my games or hey even my games!

"Do you not like it here?" He murmured. I stared at him, flicking the ash into a tray that Mello had left out for me.

"Of course I like it here, I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Just...this was only supposed to be for a little while and I have enough money to live on my own. I can't keep mooching off you when I can support myself!" Taking another drag, I stubbed the remainder of it out it, waving my hands above my head to disperse the smoke.

"Fine!" He snapped, storming out the room and into the one which we had dubbed as 'ours'. He slammed the door behind him leaving me to stare at the wood and wonder why the hell he was so stressed.


	31. The Sims

**A.N**

**Yay for updates.**

**Me and Kat have now created a co-authorised account which I will link to when it's up and running properly and we stop geeking out into the early hours (Well, early for me)**

**Also I have a new MxM story, go read :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Mello**

I paced the room. He wanted to leave. Leave. Leave me, no, not me... Just the apartment. Matt isn't...Him. Matt isn't going to leave just as things get hard...Is he? No, he's not just used to constant company. Just likes his privacy. And it is early... He just wants to go slow, right?

Bull shit. He wouldn't have slept with me if he wanted to go slow. I don't...This is why I didn't want a relationship. You only get hurt.

After a long shower -it's from the hot water, I wasn't red from_ crying_ dammit!- I looked at the door. After much debate I unlocked it before climbing in bed. I was a few hours before Matt joined me.

"Mello?" Tch, he was scared. I stayed silent as he curled into my back, snaking his arms around me. "Mells I would have left already if I was going to..."

"Not helping asshole."

"Mello..."

"What?" He winced at my curt reply.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are."

"No, Mello. The apartment. Not you."

"..." Sighing he tightened his arms going silent.

The next morning when I woke he wasn't there. I found myself disappointed. Guess I just got used to waking up to some one. I walked to the kitchen. No Matt. My favorite mug was on the counter with a note under it.

_Mello,_

_I got a call about a place. I think you'll like it. I'll bring home lunch_

_Matt_

Fan-fucking-tastic. Maybe I can call and... No, he would just get mad. I sighed. Guess I wait. Pulling out a book, I sat down.

He was beaming as he walked in. Beaming. Fucking beaming.

"You're going to love it!" I very much doubt that.

"It's not as nice as your place, obviously, and it's super small, two rooms; well three with the bath... but it's close by and really nice." I stayed silent His enthusiasm died a bit.

"Mello, we're fine. I swear. I'm just used to being by myself, taking care of myself. I like my independence, I don't like burdening anyone, especially people I care about. Especially you. We can still have dinners, sleep overs... I'll need help breaking in my new bed."

"..."

"Will you at least come see it?"

"...fine." But I'm not going to be happy about it.

You can imagine my surprise when Matt took a hallway on the first floor of my building.

"Matt?"

"Told you, you would like it." The grin was back. He wasn't lying when he said it was small. A small kitchen was open to the living area with a bedroom and bath.

"Why move out if you're going to stay in the same building?" Matt sighed running a hand though his hair.

"I thought it would be a good compromise. Mello, look, I'm a private person, I'm not used to 24/7 companionship. You're fantastic and I love being with you, but it is way to early to be living together. And look at it this way, now you have two beds to defile." I looked down.

"Then why stay so long...Why not ask for a loan to get you started?"

"That would have been worse to me. At least I could help clean up and stuff, make myself useful." He looked at me helplessly, practically begging me to understand.

"You'll sleep over?"

"Yes, and you can too."

"...Fine. But I'm furnishing this place, I saw you're houses on The Sims and you're taste in furniture is crap." The laugh and tackle hug I got let me know everything was going to be ok, if only for the moment.


	32. Breaking in the bed

**A/N **

**Yay update! **

**Me and Kat have a combined account under the name M-M's and Cigarettes go look if you like this story. We do have lots of ideas :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Matt**

I was uncertain about moving into Mello's building at first, I mean it's still closer to any other human than I have willingly moved for before. It was worth it though, his face (Once he got over the intial shock) was pretty damn happy.  
Mello didn't bother to leave my tiny place for the next few days, insisting on paying for all my furniture _and_ food while he was there. He put it down to 'house warming'. I just rolled my eyes and captured another Slowpoke.

I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck, cheeks heating up under the intensity if the stare. I almost dropped my gameboy as his arms snaked themselves around my waist.  
"So Mattie." He purred, running his tongue over the shell of my ear earning a soft shiver from myself. "You wanted to break in that bed?"

Gripping the back of my shirt he hauled me to my feet, dragging me across the wooden floor and pushed me onto the rickety metal bed, the headboard thumping against the wall as he moved on top of me, wasting no time in mashing his lips against mine, tongue slipping into my mouth quickly dominating my own. His fingers twisted themselves into my hair, tugging gently until a light moan worked its way from my mouth. Breaking the kiss he smirked down at me, a light red hue embelishing the top half of his cheeks as he panted softly. Hooking his fingers under the striped shirt I bore he tugged it off, throwing it into some corner of the room, mouth latching onto my neck, biting and sucking the pale skin until a mass of soft purple brusies blemished.

Mello's lips moved down my chest, ignoring the steady rise and fall of my chest as his lips found my nipple, licking and sucking the small nub until it hardened. I moaned softly, arching my back into his mouth, desperate for more of the tantilising pleasure. He smirked nipping it softly before trailing his tongue across to the other preforming the same treatment. His hand wandered down to my crotch, pressing his palm against the growing length inside. I whimpered softly at the sontact. My jeans were becoming painfully tight and it was getting harder to think as his slender fingers deftly unzipped the denim.

Mello's lips made their way down my chest, tongue dipping into my navel as he slid my jeans down my thighs, my erection pressing against my boxers which were soon pushed down and replaced by Mello's own smooth thighs. I wasn't sure when he removed the form fitting leather he was so attatched to but I couldn't care less. Mello leaned forwards pressing two fingers into my entrance not bothering to lube them up. I gasped in discomfort, gripping the cotton sheets as he scissored his fingers, curling them until he hit that spot that made stars explode my eyes.  
"Fuck, Mello!" I cried as he continued to stroke the bbundle of nerves, hand gripping my cock as he added a third finger, smearing the pre-come along my length quickly making it slick.

I groaned in frustration as he removed his fingers, suddenly feeling empty. Mello leaned down, kissing me with vigor as he pushed himself inside, forcing my back to leave the bed as I moaned. Gripping my shoulders tightly, he waited until I nodded before moving the hard length that was completely sheathed inside myself.

After a few minutes of angling he grinned as he found the bundle of nerves once more, thrusting into it leaving me to gasp and moan his name helplessly, mind fuzzy with pleasure. Mello soon joined the noise as he groaned into my neck, headboard thumping against the white washed wall as he moved roughly.  
"Mello...I...cl-close!" I gasped, gripping his shoulders tightly. He nipped my lip, nodding in permission. I felt my stomach tighten as my orgasam washed over me, Mello continuing to thrust as he finished inside me, head thrown back as he cried out my name, blonde hair sticking to his sweat damo forehead before collapsing on top of me.  
"Yeah." He panted softly. "I think we broke the bed in."


	33. Fucking Playgirl Fucking Misa

**A/N **

**Yay for new Beatrice. Everyone thank my wonderful Daddy :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

* * *

-Mello-

I _was_ asleep, curled into Matt's chest where I refused to move from the night before. However it seemed my phone had other plans.

"Turn it off!" Matt whined as he covered his face with a pillow. Groaning I covered my head with my arms burying my face in his chest.

"Then give me the damn phone" I could hear him knock things over before I felt the plastic on my arm.

"What?"was my terse (if more polite than I intended) reply.

"Misa Misa has a job for Mello-kun and Matt-kun!"

"At…" I trailed off when I saw the actual hour. Damn. It was after noon. Two PM to be exact. Sighing I rubbed my temples. I could feel the beginning of a headache.

"Fine. When and where?" She squee'ed. Not squealed. Squee'ed. Onomatopoeia at its finest; or worst, your choice.

"At three at the coffee shop Misa-Misa likes!" She chirped.

"We'll be there." She was cheering as I hung up on her.

"What now?" Matt was petting my hair again and it felt wonderful, not to mention it was doing wonders for my headache.

"Mmmm, Gotta be at the Joe Mug's in an hour." God that felt nice. I hummed leaning into the touch.

"Joe Mug's?" My eyes were closed, but I could hear the blank stare I was getting.

"The coffee shop attached to Books-A-Million. Misa likes to go there because God knows no-one would look for her in a book store." I became even more distracted as his hand moved from the sides of my head to the base of my skull, lightly pulling my hair. Fuck. I could feel his chuckle.

"You're such a cat." The fuck?

"A cat." Ok so either I said that out loud or I'm becoming predictable… He must have seen my death glare because he quickly clarified.

"You're spoiled…erm, in a good way…High class and all that…" …Decent cover. I won't kill him…yet. "You love to be petted, you're aloof and graceful, no-one can boss you around…You're a cat."

"…"

"It's a complement I swear." I glared before kissing him roughly.

"Don't know about that. May have to prove it to me."

"H-how?" Smirking I pulled him to the bath. Oh, small, square shower. This was going to be fun. I turned on the water pinning him to the wall not waiting for the water to heat up.

"W-what are you doing?" I just kept marking his neck, mumbling against the skin.

"Saving water, save the planet and all that shit."

"The erection gives away you're true intent." I ground against him causing him to moan.

"It _is_ morning Matt. Maybe it has nothing to do with you." His snort let me know he didn't think it was all that convincing a lie either. Shrugging I turned around pressing against him purposefully.

"I'll just take care of this then since you don't want to…" I stroked myself lazily as his hands ran down my hips. Shivering I pressed closer, moaning when he began to kiss my neck.

"When did I say that?" Speeding my hand up I tilted my head giving him better access to my neck.

"I-Implied it." He hummed into my neck, replacing my hand with his. I melted against him. Fuck. I couldn't hold back the moan as his other hand moved from my hip to my thigh, his thumb running circles over it, just barely brushing the skin that would be between my legs. I lay limp in his arms, his mouth on my neck and shoulder while his hands searched for the spots that made me moan. He was talented, and I was quick to finish. Turning around mischievously I toyed with his hard length.

"Poor baby. So hard." I loved the groan I received.

"P-play fair Mello."

I licked a drop of water off his neck. "Who said I was playing?" I kneeled down kissing his knee.

"Mello what are you…" His sentence drowned in a moan as I kissed my way up his inner thigh. Teasingly I ran my tongue down him. Loving the response I took him into my mouth. He must not have expected me to follow through because he gasped in shock and pulled my hair. I let out an involuntary moan. Damn if that didn't feel nice. Panting he yanked my hair again, thrusting into my mouth. I gasped choking a bit, before pinning his hips down and bobbing my head. He continued to pant and moan, yanking and petting my hair. Before long he too, found release. He was kind enough to let me know so I could pull away. I may be a man-whore, but I have standards. I don't swallow. …Not yet anyway, I'm not even sure I love him yet… That I'm not a fling yet.

….Don't give me that look, yes I'm aware it's been months.

Standing I picked up the shampoo bottle.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Matt grumbled but pulled away.

At exactly three ten we pulled into the parking lot. Sighing I wrapped an arm around him as we made our way to our doom…I mean meeting. As expected, Misa was in one of the chairs bouncing up and down, drinking coffee, and reading some shojo manga. That's right, forgot she was from Japan. Not like it isn't popular elsewhere anyways. She beamed as she saw us. I ignored her in favor of getting my food first. Coffee and chocolate scone in hand I reluctantly sat across from her.

"What Misa?" Matt was oblivious. He had found some gaming book or other.

"Misa-Misa has a job for Mat-kun and Mello-kun!" I calmly drank my coffee.

"What Misa?" She huffed.

"Misa-Misa found an ad company that wants both Matt-kun and Mello-kun!" She handed me a piece of paper. Oh hell no.

"Did you read this Misa? Please tell me you didn't agree?" Pouting she put a finger to her lips.

"Should Misa-Misa not have?" Groaning I banged my head on the table. Where is fucking Yagami when you need him.

"You already signed a contract?" She nodded enthusiastically. Apparently my violent "no" last time wasn't emphatic enough for her small brain to understand.

Misa had just signed Matt and me up for an "erotic shoot" with mother fucking playgirl. Someone kill me now.


	34. Maidenhood

**A.N**

**Yay, updates!**

**If you like this story we recently started another joint story called 'Tattered White Dress' Go read :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Matt**

I looked up as Mello snatched away the book I was reading and tossed it onto the table.

"I was reading that you ba-!" I shut up when I caught the look on Mello's face a mixture of horror and anger. "What happened?" I sighed, folding my arms over my chest. "Did Misa sign you up for another month long shoot? I swear we should do something about her just saying you'll do stuff…suppose she knows you'll do it anyway so she just promises that you'll go anyway-"

"Matt will you shut up for a second!" Mello snapped, sharp eyes narrowing dangerously. "Misa said I would go work for Playgirl and as much as I hate her I can't damage her reputation if she said I would be there. It'll damage my career too fuck sake…" He grumbled, twisting his hands together.

"So? You've done nude shoots before, it'll be no different. I'll even shoot you if you want." I offered, reaching up to stroke his hair softly. He calmed down slightly, almost going still under my soothing touch.

Mello sighed quietly, looking up at me with innocent eyes. "Mattie, you love me right?" I watched him carefully.

"Yeah I guess so, why?" I asked tentatively, inching away from the table. If I needed to run then so be it.

"She said we would _both_ do it. I'm not damaging my reputation Matt." He explained, taking my hand and looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Oh hell no, fuck no!" I whipped my hand away from his, backing away. "I am not fucking getting naked in front of cameras and getting into…poses…with you. When we're alone yeah, I'll do whatever but I am _not _doing that in public!"

Two days later I was still scowling as he drove to the shoot. Someone please tell me how he managed to convince me to do this because I wasn't even sure how he did it, but he some how convinced me this was a good idea. He pulled up outside the building and stepped out the car, dragging me along into the swank building. Taking me up to the floor where the shoot was heading he sat down to negotiate with the director.

Luckily Mello had some form of pity as he insisted that if I was uncomfortable with _anything_ we would stop. End of. Standing up, he tugged me into makeup.

I don't think I'll ever get used to women and men fawning over me with brushing and dust and paste or whatever. Meanwhile some guy attacked my hair with a brush and hairdryer while muttering something about 'volume' while pawing at the strands. I shuffled slightly while he toyed with hair, leaving it more messy than when he started but he declared it was styled.

Guess he knows what he's talking about…

I turned to face Mello as they left us alone to strip. He shamelessly stripped himself of his clothes, stepping into the robe that had been left hanging by the door, tying it shut around his waist. I watched, shaking my head adamantly.

"Matt, please. I need you to do this for me." He asked, voice going unusually soft.

Bastard, guilt tripping me. It should be illegal seeing as he never uses his begging tone and here he was practically on his hands and knees.

"Fine." I grumbled, slipping out of my clothes, tugging the robe on. Damn him for making me melt.

Stepping out onto the set, I won't deny it, I was literally shaking with nerves. I was way more comfortable behind the camera than in front of it and the thought of dropping the already too-short robe in front of this room full of people was setting a light blush on top of my cheeks. Mello dropped the cloth to the floor and kicked it away. Pulling me close he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder, pulling at the cord keeping it secure around my waist. I blushed harder as it slipped free, sliding off my shoulders and onto the floor. Mello grinned as I turned around, pressing my face into his chest to fight off the heavy flush spreading across my face.

Prying me away he pulled me over to the set, smirking as he helped me to work with him. It got more awkward as the photographer started calling out more demanding orders. He somehow got me with my legs around Mello's waist and my lips on his neck, gently licking and biting the pale skin. I could feel his arousal pressing against me as a soft moan slipped from his lips.

Luckily for the both of us the photographer called out for a different pose, making me move to my knees and extend my tongue as if to lick him, but he ordered me not to. How come everyone seems to know I bottom in these kind of things…

Speaking of that could these photographs even _go_ in that magazine?

I sighed in relief as the photographer called cut. I scrambled to cover up what little dignity I had left before slipping back into the dressing room to get my clothes.

"Wasn't too bad was it?" Mello asked, slipping in behind me, still butt naked.

I tossed a towel at him. "Ye maidenhood is on display." I murmured, tugging my pants on. "And I'm never forgiving you for making me do this."

Mello rolled his eyes, changing. "It's not that bad Matt."

"I'm better behind the lens Mells. I have no reason to be in front of it." I grumbled. "And if Misa ever says you'll do something before you sign something I _will shoot her in her pretty blonde head."_

_Mello laughed, straightening his jeans shoving his jacket back on. "Deal." He grinned._


	35. Talk show

**A.N**

**Kat had writers block. Sorry**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

* * *

**-Mello-**

I still couldn't believe I did that shoot; much less get Matt to do it also. That was a miracle in and of its self. Oh how I dreaded going to confession… It was also my 'Official' outing of myself. Rag-mags only have so much credibility after all. At least it was Playgirl and not some wide-spread add. When we got home I pulled him to my chest kissing him softly.

"Thank you, Matt." He was still blushing from the shoot, hiding his face in my neck.

"You owe me." I nuzzled his hair.

"Anything." I could feel his grin as he started kissing my neck.

"M'going to save that." …Why do I have a bad feeling about that? Getting a proper kiss he pulled away.

"See you in the morning ok? I'll come over for breakfast. Right now I just need to be alone with my games." I had to admit, I was disappointed, and maybe a little hurt, the shoot and left me aching, but he just wanted to recluse himself with his games… I guess I get it… No. Not really, because I really want him right now… But if that's what he wants… I left, going up to my apartment. I groaned turning on the shower. Using your hand sucked. Sucked more when you had a sexy, oblivious, boyfriend. Sighing I stepped under the spray.

Done with my shower (which was nowhere near as satisfying as I had hoped) I dropped my towel slipping under my sheets. (forgot how cold it could get without my personal heater) I woke the next morning in a better mood. Getting up I slipped on some pants going to the kitchen to begin fixing breakfast. Coffee first. I refuse to do anything without my coffee. Waiting for it to finish brewing I flipped on the mini-TV in the kitchen flipping through the crappy morning shows before settling on some early morning talk show. Some women chattering about trivial something or other in the background I began to cook, pancakes, bacon, eggs, coffee and juice. Your stereotypical breakfast. Setting the table I put the food in the oven to keep it warm. Fixing another cup of coffee I sat at the bar to watch the mind rotting drivel that people called "morning talk shows" as I waited for Matt.

"And now for the celebrity segment," A women in a red suit commented, before continuing; "Sorry ladies, looks like the rag-mags were right for once. The popular spokes-model known only as 'Mello' has officially come out with a spread in Playgirl magazine."

"No way!" A brunette woman commented.

"Oh yes, and with his photographer of all things! Apparently they have been together awhile now. And have you seen those pictures? Can you say hot?" Please…No… My silent pleading went unheeded; the cover shot appeared, edited to be only from the waist up. We had our hands on each other's hips, chests pressed together, looking at the camera; my cheek was against his head. It was sexy, but it was intimate and I hated that photos like that of us were out for all to see. Then I remembered, my parents watched that show.

Great. Now I'm going to be officially disowned. Apparently I looked pitiful enough in the hospital Mum convinced Dad not to write me off. Well, there goes that. I won't be getting any inheritance (which is no small sum). Truthfully I don't care much for the money, I don't really need it, but there are a few things I would have liked to have. Photos mainly- shut up I'm a sentimental bastard alright? Expecting a phone call from my estranged parents (I always made sure they had my updated contact information, still sent cards on all the holidays too. Shut up. Just because they hate me doesn't mean it's reciprocated. Sighing I waited for Matt finishing my third cup of coffee. Not long after a sleepy gamer came in through the elevator.

"Hey Matt. Good morning." I got a yawn and a nod. It was going on ten o'clock. "Just when did you go to sleep?" Rubbing his eyes he shrugged.

"'Unno… Two? Three? My phone died." Rolling my eyes I handed him my coffee and lead him to the table.

"Sit. Let me get the food." Breakfast was quiet, which was fine with me. He didn't even say anything when I put chocolate syrup over my (chocolate chip) pancakes. When we had finished eating we just as quietly put away the food and dirty plates. That done I finally broke the silence.

"So… You left me with a bit of a problem last night."

"Oh?" He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as mine went around his waist.

"Mmmhmm." I would have answered properly but I was too busy kissing his neck. I was surprised when he shoved me back onto the couch before straddling me.

"You sir, do not have another shoot for a month." I looked up at him, dumbfounded as to where this could be going, but damn if his hands on my chest didn't feel nice.

"Yeah, and your point is…?" He grinned evilly. Well, as evilly as possible for a puppy.

"I'm taking advantage."

"What do you…" My question was cut off as he bit my neck sucking on the mark. Shocked I gasped, instinctively tilting my head giving him better access. What do you know, Matt did have a back bone. I was wondering when he would try, if he did at all. I pulled his hair moaning, and he pulled back, pleased that I was sufficiently marked (for now). Grinning I pulled his shirt off, cupping his nape settling into a heated kiss. I swear every kiss made me weak, chipping at my walls. Before long our pants joined the shirts on the floor.

"So,"

I moaned as Matt murmured the word, marking me again, this time on my shoulder, "Can I cash in my favour now?" I couldn't stop the trembling as he caressed my ass.

"What…" he kissed me to sooth my confusion before pulling away to answer. He opened his mouth, but I heard a stern

"Mihael Keehl!" screeched instead. Jumping I looked to the door, and sure enough there stood my parents. We both turned the colour of Matt's hair. I quickly tugged on my pants standing in front of Matt before handing him his, trying to give him as much privacy as possible. There was no way they were letting him leave. My father had his arms crossed, tapping one foot, angry; while my mother stood a pace behind him looking down at the floor with the same empty look she had when I saw her four years ago. Even though years had passed I reacted as had been drilled into my head. I walked in front of my father head down, playing with my hands nervously. I flinched at Matt's comforting hand on my shoulder. I don't know what is going to happen, but it won't be good. Why were they here? What did they want? And what most would see as the most trivial of the questions was the most important to me, would they still let me call them my parents? Forcing me to break rank, Matt pulled me close, I found myself hiding in his neck. Still slightly red, he gave that adorable grin of his, arms comfortably around my hips.

"Hi, I'm Matt, Mello's boyfriend. You must be his parents. Nice to meet you."


	36. Burn

**A.N**

**So my net will be cut off until the tenth. No updates till then**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Matt**

I could feel both of his parents glaring at me as I rested my head on Mello's shoulder and kept my arms firmly around him. Mello's father continued to keep his heated glare on me, though his mother pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and nodded quietly before drawing her eyes back to the floor. It was almost scary how dull her look was. Her fingers toyed with the golden ring on her left hand, twisting it around so the glittering gem on top was hidden in her palm before putting it right again.

"So, it wasn't just work related then." His father snapped, piercing blue eyes staring down at him behind half moon glasses. At least I know now where Mello got his eyes.

"Now that's not true." I replied calmly. "It was work related. That's what we were signed to do. Nothing more, nothing less."

The glare swivelled to meet my face. I probably would've flinched or at least looked away if I'd forgotten my goggles this morning, luckily for me the world was bathed in a reassuring orange glow as Mello had forgotten to take them off when things got a bit heated. I simply glared back, feeling my eyes harden as his mouth twitched in disgust.

"Making pornography is not work. It is filthy and sickening to parade your body around like a cheap whore." His fingers laced together as his polished shoes stepped onto the carpet. Mello panicked slightly and wriggled out of my arms, mumbling about making tea. Mello quickly busied himself with the kettle, grabbing china from inside the white cabinets.

"Cheap whore?" I almost cracked a smile. If he knew the size of Mello's pay checks he would understand that his son is anything but cheap. Especially the playgirl check. "I think you have the wrong person."

His arms folded across his chest, deeply lined face growing harsher with each word I spoke. "And who do you think you are to correct me?"

I'll admit it, I snapped. People who think they're superior have always gotten under my skin, especially when they treat others like shit and think they can get away with it. Usually I wouldn't care. I am a pushover. But this man was so insanely arrogant, I think even Misa would've yelled at him. "I'm the person who has listened to your son while you're gallivanting around the world and loved him instead of throwing money at him thinking that would make it all better."

"How dare you!" He glowered. "I will not tolerate such disrespect and negative comments on my parenting skills by a gold-digging slut."

I opened my mouth to retort, almost shaking with fury but closed it as Mello quickly pushed past me, handing his mother a cup of tea before offering his father the other. His father's poise fell for a fraction of a second as he knocked the mug from Mello's hand, boiling water splashing on his exposed torso. Mello yelped in pain, his hand clutching the place where the water hit him.

Pulling him close, I pried his fingers from his waist, inspecting the red mark before dragging him to the freezer, grabbing some ice and wrapping it in a cloth, pressing it against the light burn. "It should fade soon." I told him quietly, putting his hand over the cloth. "Keep it there."

I turned around to face them, keeping Mello behind me as I walked across the carpet careful not to tread on the wet patches where the tea had spilled. "I think you should leave." I stated.

"And leave my son thinking he's a homosexual? No. He can leave with me or I'll write him out of my will and forget about him."

"Thinking? He _is. _He can't change that just like you can't change the colour of your skin." My fingers twitched before curling into a tight fist by my side. "If you were a real parent you would love him regardless. You would be happy that he's found someone who likes him for him."

"Edgar please. Let's just go!" His mother pleaded, reaching out to take his hand, recoiling before their skin touched.

His father straightened his suit jacket before heading towards the door. He paused by the frame turning to look Mello directly in the eye. "Krista would be ashamed of you Mihael." He stepped out of the apartment, pulling the door shut behind him.

I turned back to face Mello just in time to see him crumple, ice dropped to the floor with a heavy clunk, his head pressing into his knees. His shoulders shook with silent sobs. I stood still unsure of what to do. I wasn't good with emotion, but I still managed to move him onto his feet and wrap my arms around his waist. That's what my mom did for me when I was upset around her, often saying that 'It's always better to cry yourself out on someone then in your loneliness'. I let him cry into my shoulder while I rubbed his back in what I hoped was a soothing manner.

His sobs slowed to hiccups after a few minutes and I took the chance to move him to the couch. Sitting him down, I checked his waist, looking at the inflamed skin that was fortunately already starting to go down slightly. His cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes refused to meet mine.

"Mello…" I asked tentatively, reaching up to stroke his cheek, pulling my hand back as he knocked it away.

"Get out." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked, sliding back slightly.

"I said get out!" He snapped, eyes looking firmly at the floor, shoulders tensing as his viciously gripped the leather couch.

"Okay." I told him quietly. "Keep something cold on that burn. I'll be downstairs if you want me." I went to grab my shirt but decided against it, leaving it on the floor before walking out through the door like he asked.


	37. Photos

**A.N.**

**Blame Kat, she has writers block.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

* * *

**-Mello-**

When the door clicked behind Matt I lost it. Screaming I flipped my coffee table, ripped the curtains off the wall. Several minutes later my apartment was trashed and I lay sobbing on the floor. I groped around for more to throw surprised when I felt cotton under my hand. Looking up just enough to see what I had grabbed I saw it was Matt's shirt. Sniffling I sat up pulling it on before shedding my pants and climbing into bed. It was comfort, like a hug. Sobbing I let exhaustion take me.

How long was it, hours, days, weeks, months, years? Time had ceased to mean anything. I lay in bed in my misery. I didn't eat, didn't shower. I had just enough dignity left to stumble to relieve myself. Would she really hate me? In that cold house, my sister, my Krista, was all I had. Only three years my senior she was still the best friend I had at school.. At home the mother figure I craved. I don't think she would…I think she might have known… It was her suggestion that started me growing out my hair. She was the one who held me as I cried in confusion of dreams I would never admit, was ashamed to admit. No I don't think she would. I felt soothed for all of a minute before I remembered.

My parents.

My father did hate me. There was no doubt. My mother might have accepted it eventually…but after Krista died….She was so timid to begin with. She never would have agreed as long as father was alive. I just hope my 'super lawyer' father wouldn't ruin Matt's life. Matt probably hated me now too.  
More time passed. I didn't care.

"Mells? You in here?" I didn't answer, didn't move, didn't have the strength to. "Mello?" He walked in stopping short. "Mello, have you not moved? It's been three days!" I gave a one shoulder shrug. It's all I could manage. Matt scooped me up turning on the tub. He pulled his shirt off me placing me in the warm water. I could care less that I was being treated like a child. Complete and total apathy was all I felt. I was a bit surprised when he pulled me out, as he slipped his shirt he was wearing on me. I was comforted odd enough.. He placed me on the couch and shoved a bowl of soup in my face. "Eat." It wasn't a suggestion. I weakly lifted my hand for the spoon, yelping as it fell from my fingers and I was splashed. Propped up against Matt I cried silently as he fed me.

I was worthless.

Days had passed, and I was roughly back to my usual strength; physically that is. Emotionally it had taken a toll. Matt hadn't left me alone. I think he was frightened at what I would do.

….So was I.

It had been a total of week before I spoke my first words since my father came. "They hate me." Matt didn't say anything. There was nothing to say, it was the truth. "I don't care so much about the money…but the pictures…some of Krista's things, I would have liked to have."

"Pictures?"

I lay limply against him. "Krista was a picture fiend. She took hundreds, probably thousands and saved them all." My throat was beginning to hurt so I dropped to a whisper. "Most were of us. She was my best friend."

"So go get them."

He said it so matter-of-factly. I couldn't. You don't talk back to my father. Matt had taken my walls down, and my father had invaded. I was broken. I could feel the familiar feeling of a panic attack coming over me. "I-I can't! You don't know my father. H-he'll call the cops… H-he'll do worse than write me off.. He'll make my life miserable…He can and will make your life miserable…I can't do that to you!"

Matt grabbed my shoulders trying to stop me from hyperventilating "You want me to come too?"

"We can't! I-I may want h-her jewelry box and the pictures but…I…"

"Mello, I'll come."

What was Matt getting us into? And when the fuck did I agree? This wouldn't go well…  
I sat trembling in his car his GPS leading us to the house where I grew up. He pulled into the drive several minutes later.

"You grew up here?" He gaped at the size of the home, the prison, I grew up in.

"Matt, I can't do this!" I was panicking. Trembling as Matt pulled me from the car I followed him up the walk. "Please don't…" It was too late, he rang the bell. I visibly shook groping for Matt's hand, receiving only minimal comfort from the tight grip. The door opened. "H-hello father." He was stony and cold.

"Leave." I stumbled as I stepped back automatically, Matt held me forward.

"Pictures." Was all he said lowly in my ear. Still trembling I closed my eyes and drew on the façade I had worked so hard on.

"I want the pictures." He stepped aside pulling out his cell.

"You have until the police arrive." Squeezing Matt's hand I dashed up the stairs going into the wing that my sister and I shared.

"That one is my room, I'll be across the hall in Krista's. Get whatever you think looks important, assuming they left anything in there." Pointing out the door to Matt I ran into my sister's room stopping short as memories flooded over me.


	38. Jewellery

**A.N**

**Heh, this was hard to write.**

**I should stop writing one shots and keep updating my main ones :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Matt**

I dashed onto Mello's old room, pausing slightly to take in the sight. A four poster bed was pushed towards the window with a large oak wardrobe placed statically next to it so the pillow was hidden on direct entry. The walls were a delicate shade of blue, mostly covered with various pictures and random posters of bands that were once worshiped but quickly forgotten when a new song got stuck in Mello's head. The carpet was thick with dust, just like everything else in the large room. I ran my finger over the television on top of a chest of drawers and almost grimaced as a thick wad of grey dust coated my finger tip but barely dented the covering on the screen.

I quickly wiped my finger on my jeans, rushing around the room, picking up various photographs and anything that looked like he would want. Deciding I had enough, I rushed out the door, almost bumping into Mello who was doing the same. Arms full of objects I nudged his shoulder gently, rushing down the stairs, the steady thumping of footsteps telling me he was following. I waited at the bottom of the extravagant staircase for him to catch him before shoving him out the door before myself, swinging the door shut behind us.

Running down the car, I watched as Mello slipped into the passengers seat before I climbed into the drivers seat, filling his arms more with the snatched objects. I quickly pulled out of the drive and sped along the adjacent street, out onto the motorway. I tensed slightly as blue and red lights flashed past the window with a wailing screech accompanying it. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding until they passed us completely and headed towards Mello's father's estate.

I pulled over into a lay-by a few minutes later. "Are you okay?" I asked him, cutting the engine, ignoring the traffic roaring past.

"I guess…yeah…sure…" He mumbled to the floor, hair hanging over his eyes. "Guess I didn't think I would have to go to such lengths just to get a few memories." He quietly flicked through the pictures in his lap, handling them delicately by the edges before shuffling them into a neat pile. "Thanks Matt."

"Any time." I replied simply, leaning across to stroke his cheek with my thumb lightly for a moment before switching the car back on again, driving back towards our apartments. Mello stepped out the minute I parked the car, heading towards the doors. Locking up I followed quietly, ignoring the lift, choosing to hike up the stairs instead.

I was slightly red and breathless when we reached Mello's floor. "Curse your penthouse." I groaned, trying to catch my breath.

"Curse your smokers lungs." He retorted sharply, opening the door and gesturing for me to get inside. I did as I was told, sliding onto the couch. Mello slumped to the floor, leaning over the coffee table, spreading out his collection of pictures and trinkets.

I picked one up, looking it over. "You do look like your sister."

"Yeah, I know."

"And you were a cute kid. What happened?" I teased, much to the scowl on his face.

"I got sexy instead." Mello quipped. "Unless you haven't noticed, I model."

"Really?" I replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. Mello let out a weak smile, slowly working his way through the pictures, fingers slowly running over the top of the wooden jewellery box. "…Are you not going to open it?"

"Yeah…I will…" Mello mumbled, slender digits running over the gilded handles, hesitantly prying it open. He carefully made his way through the delicate jewellery inside. I don't know much about jewellery but even I had to say that Mello's sister definitely had taste. Small jewels embellished the rings and earrings with a selection of diamonds, sapphires and emeralds hanging from fine silver or golden chains, some with added detail and other with just the chain and stone.

"She must've been fairly…" I paused, trying to think of the right word. "Elegant." I settled on. "It's hard to get jewellery like this that doesn't look tacky."

"She liked it. I would always get her something sparkly for her birthday or Christmas. When she finished school I got her this blood diamond piece she was after. I had to save for about a year and I worked around the clock but it was well worth it." Mello told me softly.

"Is it not here?" I asked.

"No. She got buried in it. Wish I could've seen her…but she was too beaten up from the crash." He turned away from me, quietly replacing the jewels into the box.

"Are you okay?" I asked, moving to kneel beside him, gently squeezing the top of his arm. I could feel him quaking under my gentle grasp. He said nothing, turning to press his face into my shoulder instead. I could feel my shirt slowly growing damp under him. I moved my arms around him, gently rubbing his shoulders and back in reassuring circles. Mello slowly grew quiet, going slack in my arms as the unprecedented wave of emotion had drained him, forcing him into a deep sleep.

Picking Mello up, I placed him into his bed, pulling the covers around him, petting his hair for a moment before slipping away. I moved back to the living room, piling the pictures back together and stacking them neatly in the centre of the table. Taking my boots off I slipped them next to the couch, sitting on the plush leather.

I decided to stay for the night, wrapping the throw for the couch around myself. At least this way I would be there when he woke up, even if I wasn't in his bed.


	39. Top

**A.N.**

**Sorry this took so long. Kat had work etc.**

**Hope everyone did good on results day yesterday. I'm so proud of you all :')**

**Also I started a mini PWP series. So if your a fellow pervert, go look and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

**-Mello-**

I woke up alone in my bed, but could smell fresh smoke.

Matt was here. He stayed.

I wrapped myself in a blanket padding softly into the living room. Yawning I crawled ontop of him curling into his chest. Still asleep he wrapped his arms around me. Content the nightmares would stay away I fell asleep.

I woke alone. I was about to panic when I realized I could smell coffee. Relaxing, I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders walking into the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile; Matt was singing under his breath cooking breakfast.

"Oh! Hey Mello." I looked awkwardly down at my feet.

"Thanks for staying…" I looked up as a kiss was pressed to my forehead.

"Don't mention it. Now go shower. Unless you forgot you have a shoot in two hours."

Shit.

I had forgotten, it was an ad for a jean company…I guess I needed to get ready then, and I was looking forward to spending a day at home…

"I'll be there, stop looking so…un-Melloish…" Rolling my eyes I stalked to the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

"Better!"

A couple hours later I was dressed in a pair of tight, low-rise jeans as a giggling girl (trying to make it in the business no doubt) was rubbing oil on my chest. Matt just scoffed at her antics and continued to set up the black and white film. I was leaning against the wall as Matt took the test shot. He looked pleased about something…

"Matt…."

"Yes?" Oh that was too innocent to be good.

"What are you so happy about…?"

"Nothing?" Narrowing my eyes I crossed to him and yanked the picture from his I smacked his head with it.

"I told you not to mark me asshole!" He looked way too pleased with himself.

"Not my fault you're such a delicate little flower."

"You're an ass." Matt opened his mouth to reply when the director came onset calling for order. Giving him a "this is not finished" glare I walked to my position getting ready for the shoot.

Regretting my decision to car-pool with Matt I climbed in the back letting him know I was still angry.

"Mello…get in the front."

"No."

Rolling his eyes he put the car in gear driving us home. When we arrived he kissed me in the lobby, before walking down the hallway to his place leaving me alone.

Alone…

Mad though I was I suddenly realized I wanted him around… Clinging to my pride I forced myself to my penthouse and into my empty room.

What did he do to me? I used to be a hard ass, now I trembled like a little girl at the thought of being alone.

He took care of me.

He understood me.

He loved me.

Love, such a foreign word to me, it was something I hadn't had since before Krista died, even then it wasn't the same.

And I …loved him?

Why was this so hard?

It had been three days since I last saw the red-head.

I was miserable.

Sighing, I gathered my pride and walked down to his apartment. He answered the door and I was ontop of him, kissing him deeply.

"Mello! What the fu.." It was cut off by a moan as I bit his neck. He finally managed to pull me to arms length.

"Mello, what the hell are you doing." Shifting awkwardly I ran a hand though my hair.

"Nothing, never mind…" I turned to leave.

"Hey," I was pulled back against his chest. Wait he was… "never said I didn't enjoy it. Just wanted to know why I was randomly attacked like that."

A weak "three days…" Was all I could manage.

"So pathetic, Mells." He pulled away; the comment stung.

"Well, are you coming?" I looked up from the patch of carpet I had been staring at. He had pulled off his shirt and was leaning against the door to his room.

"About to be."

"Perv"

"You took it out of context." Rolling his eyes, I was pulled onto the bed.

"Out of context my ass." I shut him up with a kiss, pinning him down; yelping as he flipped us.

"So, I never got to cash in my favor the other day…"

"No, I guess not…" I warily looked at him.

"I want to top."

Oh hell no.


	40. Undressing

**A.N.**

**Disclamier: Do not own**

* * *

**Matt**

Mello wriggled out of my grip and landed on the floor with a soft thump. His eyes were open wide as he scrambled to his feet. "No." He stated bluntly, rearranging himself. "I top you or no sex at all. You can have anything else but you're not topping."

I kicked the blanket off that had wrapped itself between my ankles and helped him up. "Pretty silly saying I could have anything then deny me when I say what I actually do want." I sighed. Mello pressed himself against me, face burying itself into my shoulder and arms wrapping themselves around my neck.

"Sorry. Just…not that. 'Kay?" Mello murmured, voice muffling into my skin. I pet his hair in silent compliance. If he wasn't ready to tell then I wouldn't push him. I knew he would tell me what was on his mind in his own time. Even if it stung a bit that he couldn't tell me now. I mean it had been seven months since I'd accepted his advances and let him…ravish me and yet he couldn't tell me his problems? Yeah, I was a tad hurt, but nothing that a cigarette and some questing in Azeroth couldn't fix.

Mello calmed down after a few minutes, straightening his clothes and flipping his hair over his shoulder. "Want to go out for lunch?" He asked.

"Are we going to get mauled by rabid girls? Because if so…no."

Mello laughed, taking my hand. "Please Mattie?"

I sighed, going to getting my jacket. Fuck him and his manipulative smile.

I let Mello drag me down the stairs and past my car. "Aren't we going to dr-"

"No. You need exercise."

I rolled my eyes. "I think you fucking me for an hour and a half counts as my weeks worth of exercise." I murmured, letting him lead me down the street. He stopped outside small restaurant hidden in amongst a bookshop and a clothes store, skinny mannequins happily displaying they're scantily clad bodies. I shook my head at the sight. And the media is wondering why people were starving themselves.

Trundling into the shop, Mello ignored the heavily moustached man seating people and plonked himself down in the wooden chair, picking up a menu. He ran his finger along it, ordering for both of us. "I can order myself." I told him.

"You can barely use a washing machine. Sit down, shut up and enjoy what you get."

"Yes mum." I muttered sarcastically, ignoring the woman who brought the wine over. I did notice her eyes widen slightly as her eyes raked over Mello's body. Leaning over I kissed him pointedly. "Not paying you to eye rape him." I told her. She jumped, putting the wine bottle down and scuttled back towards the kitchen. I smirked.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Though I was possessive." He grumbled, looking up as the meal was placed in front of him. He took hold of his spoon and began digging in. I looked at my own meal in amusement.

"Fries. Really?" I grinned. "How did you get an Italian place to do that? This place is fancy Mells."

Mello simply grinned and continued picking through his risotto with little abandon. We finished the meal in comfortable silence and I was more than happy to listen to the gentle lull of conversation around me. (One of which ended with a break up. 'You took me here so I couldn't make a scene?') Mello was happily digging though his third chocolate brownie whilst the waiters watched him in amusement. I swear I heard one betting that he would have another two before he left. I didn't doubt that either.

Instead he got three to go and picked up his leather jacket, tugging it on. Throwing some bills onto the table, he composed himself, grabbed my arm and left.

"Did you drag me in there so you could show me how you have everyone under your foot? Because if it was it was pointless. I already know you're an ass."

Mello cuffed me head. "So I can't just treat you?" He grumbled. "Need to have a hidden motivation now huh?"

"No. Just seems like something you would do." Matt grinned. "Guess I just know you like that."


	41. Water

**A.N.**

**Disclamier: Do not own**

* * *

**-Mello-**

Fortified from the wine I had at dinner, I sighed as we entered my apartment turning to face Matt.

"I…." Dammit, why does this have to be so hard; I couldn't stop now though, Matt was looking at me expectantly.

"My first time to bottom…my first time to anything really…" I ran a hand though my hair to mask the shaking. He saw anyway and took it, holding my hand gently. "I gave my consent, but I thought he would be…He was a smooth talker, convinced me he would be gentle, it would be something to remember fondly…" Looking away I laughed bitterly "To this day I don't know if I was raped or not. He was so…violent. I had to be hospitalized. I was _humiliated._ I swore never again. So I'm sorry, but I can't give you that."

Damn those goggles, I can't see his eyes, can't see what he was thinking. I need to know…Please Matt, talk to me…

Instead I was wrapped in his arms. I found myself relaxing. If I could make myself bottom again, it would be for this man. Just…I couldn't, not today; not yet. I let out a startled noise grabbing his shirt as he picked me up.

"Have you ever hurt me?"

I looked up at him "Well, no, but…" He cut me off.

"Have I enjoyed it?"

"Yeah but.." I was cut off by a kiss this time as he set me to my feet in the bathroom.

"Let me try. Please. If it hurts, I'll stop. Trust me." The last bit was a plea. I looked at the floor.

"I do trust you."

"Not convincing when you tell the tile Mells." Shaking I turned the water on before pulling my shirt off.

"Mello?"

I gripped the marble counter to hide my shaking. "Y-you wanted to…" I cleared my throat, "wanted to try right?"

I jumped as Matt turned off the lights, the switch giving a sharp –crack-, before relaxing at the familiar glow of the candles I kept scattered about being lit. Everything was soft. The sound of the water, his touch… It was hard to be jumpy when he was so clearly…._worshiping_ my body. I was suddenly self conscious. What have I done to deserve this; to deserve _him_? I leaned against him, chest to chest, skin to skin as he kissed my neck. I would probably be marked…that's what Photoshop is for though, right? As he pulled me into the bath I found my way between his legs. The bath was nothing new, but I was always the one being leaned against, never did I…. The kiss to my hair calmed me. I felt so…so out of character. I wasn't Mello. I was Mihael, and it scared the shit out of me. Matt was always able to get under my defenses; even more so now that we've been together awhile. I swear he knew me better than I knew myself.

Slowly I was turned to face him. Kneeling between his legs the shaking returned. I hesitantly leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. Matt ran a soothing hand down my spine. The kissing, the touches, were all familiar territory; I let myself fall into the motions; a comfortable well-practiced routine setting in. I tried not to tense as his hands strayed from my shoulders and back down to my ass. The shaking returned as his fingers teased my entrance, never entering; just touching. Kissing me as a distraction he pressed in the first one, causing me to whimper.

"Shhh." His lips trailed to my neck as the finger began to move. It didn't hurt, it felt…nice; but my brain was flipping though memories, ones filled with pain and a sob broke loose.

"Mello?"

"Don't stop." I hid my face in his neck "If you stop now…"

He was slow though the prep, more for me psychologically than physically; and finally was asking my final permission.

"Are you sure Mello? If you say yes and we do this…I can't take it back. You won't hate me in the morning will you?"

"Do it." Knees on either side of his hips, arms around his neck I was slowly lowered onto him. I hissed reflexively. Surprisingly it didn't hurt. There was a slow burn and a not unpleasant full feeling. He let me sit for a moment before slowly coaxing me to raising my hips, letting me have control, to set the pace. In a sense he was letting me "top". I kept the slow pace, until he encouraged me with a playful kiss, nipping my lip. I hesitated, but did so and fuck! He was right, it _did_ feel nice. We continued playing in the tub until the water was cold and we both were spent from multiple rounds. When he complained about wanting to get out I just yawned laying my head on his shoulder and wrapping my legs around him. Ever accommodating he just grumbled as he lifted me and carried us both to bed. I fell asleep with him still inside me.


	42. Go!

**A.N**

**Yeah...this took a while. A combination of writers block, facebook and tumblr taking me down :(**

**Disclaimer: We do not Death Note**

* * *

**Matt**

I couldn't sleep that night.

In retrospect I should've. My body was screaming for rest, but my mind was working far to hard to grant it the peace and quiet it required. Mello was all but dead to the world, happily burying himself into my bare shoulder, his slender form releasing the tension that it had held so firmly only hours ago.

I quietly moved off the bed at first light, wrapping him up in the blanket. Hunting around for my laptop, which I finally found in the lounge, I settled on the couch, flipping it open. I had to edit out those marks I had made on Mello from the last photo shoot before the director had my ass. It was overdue as it was.

Mello wandered out of the room a few hours later, ruffling his hair and hissing in pain with each step he took. I looked up, offering him a glass of water and two painkillers which he accepted gratefully, downing them in an instant.

"Thanks." He murmured, readjusting the waist of the sweatpants that covered his legs.

"Welcome." I replied, turning back to the computer, editing the fiftieth shot I had taken. Mello sat next to me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Should've stayed in bed." He grumbled, poking my side with a pout.

I sighed, saving the picture. "Work's very overdue. Sorry." I wrapped an arm around his waist. "Don't be upset. I was going to make you breakfast but you woke up."

"Hnn…Can't. I have a meeting later today."

I nodded, shutting the laptop down. "Have something though. You may be a model but you dare stop eating or start throwing up to get skinnier I will kick your ass."

"Look who's talking. You go without food for three days then you stuff your face. And my habits are bad?" Mello huffed, putting his feet onto the coffee table.

I rolled my eyes, storing away the computer before standing and rummaging through the fridge for something quick and easy for him to eat which still had some semblance of nutrition. Grabbing a yoghurt, I forced it into his hand along with a spoon. "No arguments. Eat it."

Mello let out a small huff. I decided to ignore the 'no chocolate…' comment and get dressed myself. Sweats weren't exactly a great idea for walking the streets in the daytime. Sure early morning or late at night, but Mello had forbidden me to wear them out, saying I would look like a tramp if I did. Yeah. Thanks.

Ridding myself of the tramp clothes, I quickly squirmed into the attire that I wore yesterday, most of it scattering the floor. I should really start to keep clothes up here. Mello strolled in shortly after, raising an eyebrow as I adjusted the goggles in my hair to a more comfy position. "Quit staring and get dressed. You don't have long. I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks." Mello murmured, head inside the wardrobe as he tossed various articles of clothing aside, finally settling on something that looked like to me little more than jeans and t-shirt, but upon mentioning this, the death glare I got told me I was wrong. Very very wrong. I shook my head, walking out of the room to grab my car keys, walking out of his flat. I glanced at the lift, already having several people inside and more cramming into the small metallic room. I shuddered. Like hell I was getting into that. Even I would choose exercise.

I slid into the supple leather interior of my car with ease, running my fingertips over the steering wheel impatiently. When Mello _finally _decided to come down from the building he clambered in, ignoring me when I told him how long I had been waiting for him and simply instructed me to drive.

"I'm not a chauffer." I grumbled.

"You're my chauffer." Mello retorted with a grin.

"It's comments like that that will make me pull over and dump your ass on the curb. Or even better, while I'm driving." I huffed, cutting off the person in front of me, the horn beeping and string of obscenities falling on deaf ears.

Mello simply rolled his eyes, climbing out of the car when I pulled up at the extravagant skyscraper. Fucking corporate fatcats, you don't need that much room. Mello grinned at my unimpressed expression before climbing out. "I'll be about an hour." He told me before shutting the door and strolling inside with ease.

The hour seemed to be cut short when Mello all but ran out ten minutes later, a mixture of fear and upset on his face that he was struggling to conceal. "Drive." He told me when he slipped into the car.

"What happened?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Just fucking drive Matt!" He yelled. I didn't need further instruction. I floored it.


	43. Damon

**A.N.**

**Update at last.**

**Enjoy.**

**For those of you who follow mine and Kat's joined account, we have started yet another fic. Go read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

**Review?**

* * *

**-Mello-**

Oh God, oh God, oh God oh God…..

It was him. He was really there.

How?

Matt looked over at me as I sat shaking, hyperventilating in his front seat. I ignored him too lost in my own world.

I'll be ok. I'm not some naïve sixteen year old anymore. He can't hurt me again.

Damon.

Just thinking the name hurt. My first mistake was probably going out with someone four years my senior at that age. Why did I even…. I was just some confused, fucked up kid; an easy target. He took what he wanted and left. The worst part was my parents said I deserved it. That I was a heathen for wanting it, and for it to be that rough…I was no son of theirs. Never mind that I was confused and hurting, that I needed my parents, that a kind word and a hug would have gone miles. No. I was a crime against nature and didn't deserve such things.

It wasn't until Matt kissed me softly that I realized that we were no longer in the car. That I was crying hysterically. I was so broken. He won't want me anymore.

"Tell me Mello."

I manage to gasp out "C-can't."

He held me and let me cry. I fell asleep on his shoulder, shirt wet with my tears.

I woke feeling arms around me, my body spooned against another. Trapped in dark memories I flailed, coming back to myself at the familiar sleepy "Ow. Damn Mells, just me!"

"Matt?"

"Who else? You fucking some other sexy red-head?" I gave a half amused, but still hysterical sounding laugh.

"N-no, no. Just you. Only you."

"Good." I moaned relaxing as he kissed down my neck.

"Now what's wrong?" I couldn't help but relax at the kiss pressed to my hair and the hand running along my hip. Linking our fingers, keeping his arm around me I let out a shuddering sigh.

"Damon."

"Who is that?" Pressed together as we were the quiet words were in my ear, lips occasionally brushing it. If I wasn't so fucking terrified it would be arousing. I bit my lip gathering my thoughts, rolling over to face him. His arms stayed tightly around my waist.

"He is _him_."

"What do you mean him?"

I stayed quiet for a moment. "He was my first boyfriend. After Krista died, I…I told you some of it… But I was also rebelling against my parents. I had a fake ID, I would go to clubs… I was sixteen when we got together." I hid my face answering Matt's unasked question. "He was twenty. He just made me feel…wanted. My parents didn't want kids, they just wanted heirs, and I wasn't living up to their expectations. It was hard, going home to somewhere you weren't loved, and they told you to your face. He offered what I wanted so I took it, but like every sixteen year old I was naïve and stupid. I fell for a façade, and he used me like he uses everyone."

Matt interrupted quietly, "to the point of putting you in the hospital."

I nodded.

"And he was at the meeting today?"

A whispered "he works for a magazine" was my reply.

"You know the meeting will be rescheduled."

A nod.

"I'll come too."

"Thank you."

I snuggled into his neck, feeling safe for the moment. Just glad I had someone I could trust, someone I could lean on. I had realized that I wasn't being weak, it was just a true partnership. He would be my protector when I needed it, and I would be his strength when he needed it. We were there for each other come what may. In a sense, this was my first true relationship.

Yawning I curled back into him, falling back asleep. "I love you."

I was just conscious enough to feel the brush of a kiss and the whispered "I love you too."


	44. Belt

**A.N.**

**Dying of sleep deprivation x.x**

**Disclaimer: No own Death Note**

**Review?**

* * *

**Matt**

Mello was oddly calm the morning of the meeting, humming along absentmindedly to the tune that tinkled out of the radio. It had been a week since the meeting had been rescheduled, Mello had eaten what seemed like the world's supply of chocolate but he seemed happy enough to get in the passengers seat of the car and enjoy the short drive.

His fingers subtly clutched the soft leather of the seat below him, skin stretching to an almost painful white over his knuckles as I pulled up outside the building, turning the engine off. "You okay?" I asked him quietly, prying his fingers away from the car, lacing them with my own.

"Mmmm." Mello mumbled quietly, letting out a small sigh before letting his icy I-don't-give-two-fucks attitude take over. He stood from the car, sauntering inside, purposefully putting a swing into his hips earning himself stares from both men and women at his ass. Slipping my goggles over my eyes, I followed after him and pretended not to be aware when my gaze dropped to the all too tight leather.

I sat next to Mello in the plush squidgy chair, tapping my fingers against the fake pine table adorn with matching white ceramic mugs. I watched in silence as the executives filed in, running my eyes over each and everyone sceptically trying to figure out which one was Damon. It wasn't hard to figure out if you watched Mello, his whole demeanour tensing instantly as a tall, well built man with short black hair, sat directly across from us.

I gripped his hand under the table, keeping my eyes firmly fixed on him as the company executive rambled on about some contract they wanted Mello to sign. A portfolio was shoved in front of me, indicating the kind of shots and themes they wanted for the ad. Using my spare hand I flicked through it as Mello scribbled some illegible signature on the form in front of him. He stood up, running a hand through my hair once. "Going bathroom." He told me. I nodded, continuing to flick through the photographs, whoever took these had a damn talent and even though I only had my job for money, I was fascinated by the way it was done.

I finally made my way to the end of the book fifteen minutes later, flipping it shut, I handed it back to the manager. I glanced around the table, sighing when I realised Mello hadn't returned yet, the dwindling number of figures around the table dropping in and out periodically with mugs of steaming coffee clutched in their hand.

Tugging my shirt sleeves, I stood up, walking down towards the bathroom. "Mell, you in here?" I called, brushing my hair from my eyes as I rounded the L shaped wall to see the full bathroom. I saw the suit pressing someone against the wall, I heard the pained whimper. An unbelievable anger flashed through me, almost like pure heat that boiled over. I was on him in seconds, wrapping the belt that I had shed along the way around his throat, tightening it until it became difficult to breathe. Although he was stronger and taller than me I managed to hol him in place forcing him to his knees. Seeing through the red mist, I continued to tighten the belt, watching as his face turned a light shade of blue. "Come within fifty miles of him again and I will put a fucking bullet in your skull." I snapped, undoing the belt and kicking the gasping Damon in the ribs.

I took Mello's hand and yanked him out of the bathroom, only realising how harsh I was being when he hissed quietly. "Matt, that hurts." He murmured, doing his vest up, eyes downcast.

"Sorry." I murmured, pulling him close, stroking his hair gently. I could feel him shake under my grip, desperately trying to keep his cocky attitude in place. "I got you." I told him quietly, pressing a soft kiss to his hair. "He didn't…did he?"

"No." Mello told me quietly, arms wrapping themselves around my neck, pressing his face into my chest. I held him close for a moment, gently pulling away and taking his hand leading him back down to the car where I pulled him back onto my lap, letting him sob hysterically into me.

"Shhh…" I whispered, rocking him gently. "No way in hell is he coming near you again. Kill him if he does."

Mello let out a weak chuckle. "You have the fighting skills of a lettuce."

"Ninja lettuce." I reminded him, smiling as another quiet laugh escaped him. "Lets get you home. Think you could use some sleep." Mello nodded, slipping back into his own seat, hiccupping quietly. I took his hand once more, offering the small comfort that I could.


	45. Police

**A.N**

**Yeah his took a while, Kat thought it was my turn to post :3**

**Disclaimer: No own**

* * *

**-Mello-**

I was curled up on the couch, head on Matt's lap, wearing some of his pajamas. For once I had a shirt on, when asked I said I was cold. I'm sure Matt thought I was in some form of shock as he just handed me chocolate and threw a blanket over me too. Well that works because I can't have him know the real reason….Can't have him see the bruises and bites on my chest and shoulders; ones that he didn't put there.

Damon…What is it about him that makes me so defenseless? I can, and have, kick people's asses; but he however, he just makes me freeze. He just overwhelms me, haunts me, and scares me shitless. Even now, safe at home curled into Matt as he massages my head and plays with my hair, my favorite, I can't help but tremble, terrified.

All I can think of is how he has my portfolio, my contact information. Everything he needs to find me. I don't think Matt has realized it yet as he seems awfully calm about it all.

Eventually the gentle motion of his fingers in my hair complete their task, and my mind still whirring with thoughts I fall asleep.

I didn't tell Matt when they started. At first it was simple things. "Hi", "How are you", and the like. Slowly however, the texts and e-mails became more obsessive, more threatening, more dark. I was scared, more for Matt than myself however. They had been going on for almost a month and I'm surprised I managed to keep them a secret that long, simply from the sheer volume of them all. When Matt found them it wasn't pretty.

"You should go to the police."

"I need the job Matt. Once it's over he'll leave me alone."

Matt looked skeptical. "I don't think he will, and Mello, I've seen you're checks, you don't need the money."

I shook my head. "It's a big company Matt. Misa has been trying to get me and ad with them for years. I signed a contract with them, I can't back out now."

It was clear he wasn't happy about it, but he didn't force the issue.

When it was still going on a week after the job was over it was clear he wasn't going to stop.

"Mello, go to the cops with this or I will."

I promised without meaning it. So I was upset, but not surprised when I came home to two police sitting in my living room talking to Matt.

"Sir, we're going to need your statement."

I stopped on my way to my room. There had been extensive makeup required for the shoot I had been at and all I wanted was a shower then a nap. "You've seen the messages. What else is there to know?"

"We've been informed you have a history?"

My hands clenched to fists as I whirled to face the police.

"You mean how he _raped_ me when I was sixteen, stealing my virginity? Or how it was so bad I had to be put in the hospital? About how ever since I saw him I relive that moment every time my boyfriend even so much as tries to comfort me with a hug? Yes, yes we do have a fucking past. And now the same sick bastard is sending me shit about how _tight_ I was and how he missed my screams, how wonderful it was and how we should fucking _do it again_ and I can't seem to do a damn thing about it! There is my fucking statement!"

I slammed my door locking it before pressing my back to the door, sliding down it, head in my hands.

About an hour later Matt knocked quietly on the door. "Mello let me in."

"No."

"Please?"

"No, I didn't want to talk to fucking cops, didn't want anyone to know. It will be leaked Matt. I don't want to be in some rag-mag about how I was raped as a kid!"

"Mello, please just let me in…"

I angrily snatched the door open before going to the bathroom slamming and locking that door. I still needed my shower.

When I emerged Matt was laying on my, or I guess our as much as he had been staying lately, bed. I remained silent, letting him know I was still angry, but curled into his side snuggling under the blankets. He held me close.

Maybe I was paranoid, but I began seeing Damon everywhere. At the coffee shop, on the opposite sidewalk…Matt however seemed to relax. The messages had stopped. I didn't have the heart to tell him I started receiving them again after a month of silence, about the threats they contained.

I had a shoot at a warehouse across town, and Matt had to edit the photos from my last shoot. I didn't want to go alone. As long as Matt was with me I didn't see Damon, it was only when I was alone…But he couldn't come and I needed to man up. So I kissed Matt goodbye and got on my bike. I made it to the location in once piece and did my job. It was walking back to my back that things went south. I felt a hand over my mouth and heard a whispered "You're mine" in my ear as the world went black. My last conscious thought was of Matt.


	46. Coffee and biscuits

**A.N.**

**Tada!**

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**Review?**

* * *

**Matt**

I knew Mello was scared about that shoot.

I knew he was.

When he didn't return after a six hours, I called him, wondering if he'd been held up or simply out getting something to eat before he came back as he liked to do sometimes and occaisionally the photographer argued that it was all wrong and had to start again. You know, whatever, it happens in the modelling world, it's not a regular nine to five job. However, my call went straight to voicemail, yeah okay, he could be on set now, unable to take the call, that's fine.

The next six went to voicemail as well. Spanning over the next three hours.

At this point it as nine in the evening. Pretty late to be doing a dusk shoot in winter. The sun had long since set. Needless to say I was worried, choosing to phone him over and over again, getting more and more worried when I got greeted by the irritating voice mail lady, apologising for that asshole not picking up his damn phone!

Eventually I snapped, dialling the blonde she-devil also known to the world as Misa. She squeaked that the shoot had ended hours ago and that Mello didn't even turn up to it, wailing on about how 'Misa-Misa is in so much trouble with Light-Kun now!111!one!' I could feel the vein on my forehead threatening to burst from the stress as I politely (Well…I thought it was polite) snapped at her that Mello hadn't come back yet. Misa simply told me that Mello sometimes wandered off to be alone with his thoughts.

Though that didn't stop me worrying. It wasn't like I could even file a police report until they had been missing for twenty four hours. Fucking legal system.

Those hours snailed by, taunting me as I gripped my phone tightly, occasionally deluding myself into feeling it vibrate with my palm, only to have my sky high hopes bitterly crash around me. I instead put the volume on high, sitting it on the arm rest of the couch, television tinkling in the background as I stared at the small piece of machinery, begging for it to play the Zelda theme tune.

Eventually, I didn't have a choice, dialling in the three numbers I hoped to never have to press regarding Mello. I was immediately directed to a droning woman, asking the protocol question. She only seemed to jump into action when I mentioned his name. Apparently she was a fan.

I could hear orders barked behind her and mouses being clicked as she pulled up the reports that we had filed previously. I was told that an officer would be with me shortly and several were out on patrol looking and if I could list places that he may go. I rattled off a few (Mainly chocolate shops), being kept on the phone until a soft knock at the door was heard. I thanked her for her time and hung up before answering it.

I must've looked a state as the officer blinked a few times before asking me quietly if 'I was okay'. The scathing retort I gave is not fit for even the vilest part of the internet.

I sat him down and answered the questions that he asked, yellow pencil scribbling quickly on the black notebook, though it seemed like nothing I said could be helpful in the slightest, the only lead I could give was being Damon. But the calls, texts and emails had stopped.

I sighed, sitting back on the couch, fidgeting in agitation as the police man just seemed to drink more and more coffee and gorge himself on biscuits. I jumped as my phone rang, scrambling to pick it up. "Mello?" I asked the receiver only to get a humourless chuckle in reply.

"No, but don't worry, he's doing fine. You'll have him back. Just wanted to see how long it took me to get a Kitten to scream. You know, it's not much. Isn't that right?" I heard some movement, and a guttural scream being ripped from Mello's throat. My insides clamped into tighter knots as I pressed the phone tighter to my ear. "Tell you what, I'll even let you come get him, well what's left of him." And address was grated through the phone, which I quickly jotted on the back of my hand, ignoring the officer who asked what I was doing as I grabbed my car keys and hurtled down the stairs. "Only a matter of time. Better hurry up if I were you, he doesn't look like he can take much. Then again, he always did break easily." The call disconnected itself as I threw myself into my car, hurriedly gunning the engine.

He better not lay a damn finger on him.


	47. Lye

**A.N.**

**Well...this is a very dark chapter. Short but dark.**

**Definitely viewer discretion, rape, torture etc...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Reviews would be good :)**

* * *

**-Mello-**

Cold. Damp. Dark. Cold. Pain.

That is all I could feel. I could smell mildew; see it in the ceiling above me. And I was cold. I had been stripped of my clothing, left in this basement chained like a dog. The collar was too tight, making it hard to breathe, the chain attached to it was cold against my back, clinking ominously every time I moved. I had curled up behind some boxes, trying to hide, trying to stay warm. It wasn't working.

"There is my kitten." I wanted to cry. It wasn't until I realized my vision was blurry that I realized I was.

"Now, now none of that; we're going to have lots of fun Mihael." Then I saw the knife. Oh God the knife. It wasn't you're run of the mill steak knife either, but a butcher knife. An honest to God butcher knife straight from Psycho…and he was walking towards me. I gagged as he yanked me to my feet by the collar, trembling as he ran the knife along my jaw, feeling the bite of the blade.

Suddenly he pulled away. "Such a bad kitten. You made a mess."

What was he…then I realized I smelled urine…and I was wet. What does he do to me! I let out a sob from both fear and shame. I wanted a bath. I wanted Matt. I wanted that damn snuggie he bought me as a joke and a mug of hot chocolate. Wanted to be in his arms watching him play those damn games of his…. Instead I was sure I was about to die.

"Clean it up." My face was slammed into the concrete floor, I coughed as I inhaled urine. Surely he didn't mean…

I screamed as the knife was drug down my spine.

"Now." Crying brokenly I did as was asked of me, licking the piss off the dirty floor. I held back the urge to vomit. Didn't want to have to "clean" that up too.

"Good boy" he cooed, knife going down my chest this time. I sobbed looking away, letting a yelp out as he backhanded me out of nowhere.

"You look at me unless I say otherwise."

I whimpered.

"Well?"

Still crying I squared my shoulders looking him in the eye. "Fuck off."

The knife was stuck into my hip, I screamed as my leg gave and I fell to the floor.

"What do you say, whore?" This was punctuated by a hard kick to my ribs.

"Y-yes Damon…" He stepped on my hand, I could feel my fingers breaking.

"Who?"

"M-Master…" I managed to choke out.

"Good boy."

Hours of his torture later I lay strapped to a table broken and bloody. I couldn't count the number of injuries I had, lost count of the times he raped me. Nothing existed outside of the pain.

I wanted to die.

Then I heard him on the phone.

Matt, that had to be who he was talking with…had to be. I trembled as he drew near, screaming out as he twisted my broken fingers.

He gave an address hanging up abruptly.

"Hope your little boyfriend is quick. Or you won't be alive when he gets here." That was when I smelled the sharp sent of cleaner. Strong cleaner. Lye.

He waved two chemicals in front of my face. Lye and rust remover. With much ado and flourish he poured them on me. It felt as if I was being eaten alive. It would have been painful normally, but after all the open wounds I had…I screamed. Screamed until my throat bled and I lost the ability to. He just laughed, turned on his heel and left.

Matt….please hurry.


	48. Hospital

**A.N.**

**:D**

**Disclaimer: No own**

**Review :)**

* * *

**Matt**

I pulled into the driveway of an old rundown cottage on the outside of town, tyres squealing in protest as they ground to a sudden halt. I opened the door and ran out, leaving the engine running as I threw my weight against the splintered door, the rusted hinges easily breaking free. I pulled back the hammer on my gun, keeping it held still as I rounded each corner. The air smelt of damp, mould and blood, mingling together into a nauseating stench.

I ran into the room at the end of the upstairs hallway finding the blood encrusted body strapped to the table, face contorted in agony as silent screams were ripped from his mouth. "Oh God Mello!" I ran to his side quickly unbuckling the leather straps that held him down. My breath caught in my throat at the angry chemical burn that was slowly spreading across his face neck and shoulder. I scrambled around the room, turning on the tap in the corner of the room grateful when clear water spilled out. I dashed back over to Mello, picking him up, much to the agonised groan that escaped Mello. "This is going to hurt." I warned him, gently tilting his head back under the water, desperately trying to ignore his scream as I flushed the wound out.

"Matt…" He whimpered, voice horse, cracking under the pressure.

"Y-Yeah, that's right. I've got you." I moved him back, letting the water flush out the burn on his neck and shoulder, keeping a firm arm around him as his body convulsed. "I've got you." I repeated, turning the water off, gently picking him up, walking back out to the car, putting him in the backseat. I wrapped a loose blanket around him, trying to stop his body trembling. "Easy baby, it's okay now." I murmured, climbing into the front, flipping open my phone, quickly dialling ahead to the hospital, already speeding along the road.

I swerved around cars, ignoring the angry honks I got in protest as I cut off SUV's with soccer mom's applying makeup in the rear view mirrors. I could hear Mello's pained whimpers, the various cuts on his body seeping through the blanket, staining the cloth with dark red blotches. My fingers gripped the wheel tightly, pulling into the hospital parking lot. I carefully removed him from the back seat, cradling him in my arms, trying not to jostle him as I all but ran into A&E. The receptionist took one look at him and immediately called for a gurney, letting me hold him, petting his hair on the undamaged side of his face, murmuring comforting words in his delusional ear.

Mello's hand gripped the front of my shirt, eyes wide with pain and fear, an unintelligible string of words slipping from his mouth. "Shhh." I murmured, pressing my lips to his hair, gently lowering him onto the gurney, following the mixture of doctors and nurses who whisked him through the double doors.

I was stopped outside of the last room by a doctor, taking seat outside of it when he said that Mello was undergoing emergency surgery to stop the chemicals from burning further into him, putting casts on various broken bones and stitching him up. My hands fisted themselves into my hair in agitation as the minutes snailed by, the relief I had felt at finding Mello dwindling away and turning into a hard knot of guilt in my stomach.

If I just went him to the fucking shoot he would've come home safe. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks as the guilt overwhelmed me, ignoring the nurses who came up to me and asked me if I was okay. I sniffled, wiping away the tears, managing to pull myself together as a heavily sedated Mello was wheeled out of surgery, half of his face covered in thick white gauze. I hastily stood up, following him back to the room they had set aside for him, watching as they pierced the skin of his hand with an IV needle.

I took seat in the chair next to the bed, taking hold of his cast-covered hand, running a soothing thumb over the top of the fiberglass, comforting myself more than anything. I tucked my legs underneath myself, resting my head on my arm, slowly falling asleep to the heart monitor.


	49. Eye for an eye

**A.N.**

**Long chapter is long**

**Disclaimer: No own**

**Review :)**

* * *

**-Mello-**

I woke flailing and screaming.

Pain.

I slumped back against the pillows.

…Wait, pillows? And light…Not mildew but the smell of disinfectant was in the air…

There was a weight on my chest…

I trembled as my eyes, no wait eye, focused; only to heave a sigh of relief.

Matt.

He had come for me. He was here.

"Shhh I'm here Mello. I'm here." His body was holding me still as he cooed in my ear; just now comprehending he was talking.

"Matt…" My voice cracked, and I winced as it hurt to talk. A straw was pressed to my lips. I drank greedily, the water was clean, pure. It was heaven. Matt smiled at me, petting my hair; I leaned into the comforting touch, already tired regardless of having just woken up.

"Sleep."

I clung to him weakly, no wanting him to go. "Stay."

There was a chuckle at my weak demand, but he sat me up sliding behind me before laying down letting me snuggle into him.

"If the doctors get mad this is your fault."

I was too asleep to bother answering.

Matt was still under me as I woke up, speaking angrily to someone.

"Matt? What's going on?"

"Go back to sleep, Mello. Nothing you need to worry about right now."

"No, what?" I blinked sleepily before seeing the person Matt had been speaking to.

Takada.

"No comment and get out. How the hell you get in to begin with?" My current state and weak voice sapped the authority from my command; she laughed. Growling angrily I pushed the nurse button snapping at the woman who appeared.

"Who the hell let her in? Get security in here, I want her gone."

"Now, now, not needed I'm sure." Takada purred. She sounded too much like him. She had to go. She is a bitch and I hated her before, but now…

Both security and the hospital director showed up at the same time, the former showing the pain in the ass paparazzi away while the latter kissed ass. I made it very clear that apart from Matt, Misa and Raito were the only visitors I would allow.

Now that I was alone with him any façade of strength I had left, leaving me drained. I fell asleep to his arms around me and the sound of a DS in the air.

When I awoke, yet again (just how long had I been here anyway?) Misa and Raito were in my room speaking quietly with Matt. Ratio assured me that his father was working on the case, and that he was handling the press. Misa in a fit of seriousness (that reminded me why I semi-liked her in the first place) told me she was leaving her security at my door to keep more reporters out.

Oh yeah, she and Takada don't get along well at all.

I just nodded and snuggled into Matt as he pet my hair; it was nice.

I was half asleep when a nurse walked in.

"Alright you three, time for him to have a bath. I'll need you guys to leave so I can get him cleaned up."

Raito just gave a curt nod, while Misa bounced over kissing my cheek. "Feel better Mello-kun! Misa-Misa will have a party when he is better!" Taking Raito's hand she left.

The nurse looked expectantly at Matt. I just clung to him stubbornly.

"Not touching me bitch." Matt chuckled as I mumbled that into his shirt.

"Be nice Mells."

I just sulked.

"He doesn't like people touching him. Looking is one thing, but touching is another. He almost bit one of the assistance hand off because she though…"he" needed adjusting for the shot."

Yawning I mumbled with as much venom I could muster. "Like hell she was touching my dick. You said the shot looked fine. She just wanted to cop a feel. You're the only one that can do that."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Any way, I'll get him cleaned up."

She looked hesitant, but eventually I got my way.

I curled into him as Matt carried me to the bath. There was a large basin of warm water, some baby soap and a soft sponge. I leaned against him on shaky legs as he tugged my pants off. Watching them pool at my feet I noticed they were flannel and had Link on them. Must be Matt's…

He sat me on one of those weird bench/chair for the shower things, before dipping the sponge in the water and gently started washing me off. I was too tired to protest and let him do as he liked, lifting my arms to get under them, and letting my legs fall open when he nudged them.

"Not trying to molest you Mell. Just want you clean."

I gave a "Mmmm" as a pleasured sigh escaped. So much hurt these soft touches felt nice, especially on and around my cock. I let out a soft giggle as he pressed brief kisses to it. I'll have to get him to do that later, when I can get hard. Too much hurt right now. He smiled at me pressing one last kiss to my thigh before standing me up.

"Need to get your ass and thighs ok?"

I nodded clinging to his shirt as a strong arm held me by my waist and a sure hand bathed me. I flinched as a finger traced lines along my crack.

"What are these baby?"

I let out a strangled noise. "zipper marks."

He quietly continued to trace them. "Hold the counter for a second."

"Why?" I reached for him as he pulled away, but quickly had to lean against the counter.

"I'm going to kiss it better." I blushed heavily as his lips touched my ass. I could feel his breath, feel his smile before he stood back up and pulled me close. I cried softly.

Unworried about clothes he picked me up carrying me back to my bed. I didn't worry either, half my portfolio is nudes. Everyone has seen it all before. I pressed my face into his neck, wrapping my lets around his waist; for now content, humming happily as he kissed me.

The sound of a throat being cleared pulled me from my blissful (well as close as I can get at the moment) state.

"M-mother?"

She was brisk and business like. "Your father said to give you this. You're still his only heir whether he likes it or not." I was given a slip of paper folded in half. "Although I don't know why he expects the family name to continue given you're…"

I cut her off. "I'm planning on adopting some day. Even if it's just me…I do want a family. Just because I love another man doesn't change my base desires. They're just slightly different in how they happen."

She gave me a pursed lipped look. "And put some clothes on. No need to show what God gave you.

"What's the point? You've both seen it all before. Hell half the world has seen it all before."

With a huff she left.

"What does the note say?"

Curious as well I opened it.

"An eye for an eye." And it had my father's signature.

….What? What does he?

Then we got the phone call. Raito's dad found Damon.

His body was in a dumpster and he had the same injuries as me, but no one was there to stop the caustic chemicals from killing him. Matt held me as I cried.

It had been three weeks and I was finally allowed home. I was irritated, frustrated and all sorts of other things. The one time I convinced Matt I would be ok to have sex they walked in on us because that damn heart monitor….. And to top it off no one would let me look in anything mildly reflective. What was going on damnit!

A week or so at home had passed and I was going to see what was under these bandages come hell or high water. I will know.

I had convinced Matt to go get some take-out for lunch with the excuse I would sleep while he was gone.

I had about an hour. I slowly made my way to the bath staring at myself in the mirror. Gauze and tape covered one whole side of me. Slowly I began to pick at it, tape coming away.

I paused, did I really want to see?

The gauze fell and I closed my eyes tightly.

Well Mihael, you crossed the Rubicon on this one. Slowly I opened my eyes.

Monster. That's what was looking back at me. Raw oozing skin covered half my body. Red and rough, like leather that had been cured improperly.

Ugly, repulsive, no one would want to look at me now. My career was over, my life was over.

Matt…there was no way he would want me now…

Sobbing I trashed my apartment in a fit of, of…I don't know, emotions.

I collapsed in a pile of clothes.

Now the once beautiful home was ugly, just like me.


	50. Soup

**A.N.**

**Happy birthday Mello :3**

**You aren't dead. **

**Disclaimer: No own**

**Review?**

* * *

**Matt**

The handle on the plastic bag dug into my hand as I ascended the last few stairs, Chinese food rattling about in the containers. I had picked mostly simple stuff, soup and wantons. Stuff I knew he could keep down without too much fuss. Slipping my key into the lock I twisted the handle and walked inside.

I glanced around the apartment in shock, bag slipping from my hands, spilling food across the floor at the sight of the trashed room. Tables and chairs overturned, pictures torn down and the standing lamp that once sat in the corner lay shattered across the floor.

"Mello?" I yelled through the apartment, already tearing around the room, broken china crunching underfoot as I walked. "Dammit Mello, where are you?" My gloved hands clenched into a fist as I rounded the corners of the apartment finding Mello slumped in a heap of clothing, his burn startlingly crimson against his pale skin. "Oh Mell…" I murmured, closing the gap between us, quietly picking him up. "It's gunna get infected like that." I told him, carrying him to the bathroom.

"So?" He murmured, trying to pull away from my firm grasp, wriggling almost furiously against me.

I held him still as I put him on the closed lid of the toilet. "Stay still." I told him, carefully disinfecting the open wound before winding the gauze back around his face, covering the cold blue eye, narrowed in confusion.

"…Why aren't you leaving?" He murmured.

"Why would I?" I replied. "I went to get Chinese and I got it. Put something on your feet. Lots of broken glass and china out there. Don't want you getting cut." I kissed his cast softly.

Mello stared at the floor, tears leaking from his uncovered eye, I kneeled in front of him, hands resting gently on his knees as I ran my thumb underneath his eye, wiping away the tear. "Didn't want you to see until it was more healed and you could handle seeing it. I at least wanted to be there. It's a big change."

Mello jerked away. "Big change? _Big change?_ I'm _ruined_ Matt! I'm never going to get work again and you'll leave me because lets be honest why would you stay anymore? I'm disgusting!"

I ran my fingers along his cheek gently. "You think I'm staying with you for your looks?" I smiled quietly, tapping his nose. "Silly Mello." I chided. "You had hard enough time getting into my pants, but I kinda like how you fit now." I tilted his head, kissing him softly. "I'm too lazy to go anywhere. Afraid you're stuck with me." I told him with a small grin.

"Yeah, right." Mello crumpled, the unmarred side of his face resting on my shoulder as he sobbed uncontrollably, shoulders shaking with the effort.

My hand snuck around to his back, rubbing his shoulder slowly, a pang of guilt in my stomach at the ignored shoulder, but there was nothing I could do about that. I didn't want to irritate the skin further.

Mello slowly seemed to calm down, the tears slowly turning into dry sobs which eventually turned into soft hiccups. "Hungry?" I asked him, pulling back to watch him properly. Mello began to shake his head when a loud gurgle from his stomach betrayed him.

His cheek flushed a soft red in annoyance at his body. "Maybe a little."

I smiled, picking him back up, grabbing a pair of slippers for him on my way back to where the discarded Chinese takeout was left. I sat him at the table, dishing out the (Luckily) still warm food.

Pushing the bowl towards him, Mello eyed the bowl with apprehension before slowly dipping his spoon into it, relaxing as the soup ran down his throat. He finished it within a matter of minutes, demanding another which I was all too happy to give.

At least he was sounding more normal now. Though I wasn't entirely sure that it wasn't just a ruse to stop me from worrying. I picked at some noodles before putting my chopsticks down, eyeing the apartment. "I'll clean up. And then I have to run downstairs, get some clothes and do some laundry. I'll be thirty minutes tops. You _will stay in bed. Understand?"_

_Mello nodded absentmindedly, fingering the half empty bowl. I waited until he was finished and back in bed before I left, hoping he would listen to me this time._


	51. Back

**A.N.**

**And procrastinating my film exam. Thank Kat. Only two chapters to go until the end :3 **

**Disclaimer: No own**

**Review?**

* * *

**Mello-**

True to his word, he was back in thirty minutes, a warm blanket draping over me. It smelled of his laundry detergent, it was familiar, comforting. Soon I was pulled against him, bodies fitting together perfectly. I, however, was still in a bad mood, no matter how content I was becoming I just couldn't let it go.

"Why am I always the little spoon?"

He just chuckled softly, rubbing my hip. "Because you like it best."

"…." I blushed indignantly, earning a full laugh.

He held me close, slowly coaxing me to sleep.

Those were rough months. The bandages were bad enough, and they hid the worst part. I was able to ignore the fact I was disfigured as long as they were on, but when I was finally told to take them off….

I raged.

It was a constant thing. My apartment, always so neat, was like a war zone. I had to get twenty stitches in my hand from punching and breaking a mirror. Matt hired someone to redo my place. The modern look was changed. All the reflective surfaces were gone. The only one left was a small medicine cabinet in the bath so I could brush my hair and he had to be present when I went in. No glass table, no stainless steel appliances…My apartment went from bright, white and modern to almost an earthy feel. Lots of neutrals, very zen. Guess they thought feng shui would help or some shit.

It did help, to some extent, not being able to see. Didn't change I knew it was there, but…

I did try to go out, I really did. I got as far as the corner before the looks, the pity, the whispers caused me to dart back home.

I reclused myself. Allowed no one to see me but Matt, occasionally Misa and Raito.

Matt was a saint, he truly was. All the start and stops…We would be hot and heavy then I would pull away, wondering how he wasn't disgusted with me, bolting myself into the bathroom, staring into the tiny square of glass, the only one allowed me. I was torturing myself, I knew, but what else could I do? I could barely look at myself, how could he stand to touch me? Kiss me? How was he even willing to have sex with me? I slid down the wall crying brokenly. Damon's final insult. He claimed me in the worse way possible, then ensured no one else would want me. I trembled hearing his voice in my ear telling me horrible things.

The worst part was I believed him.

"Slut." I know…

"So easy. Bet you slept your way to the top." …close enough.

"Your looks are the only thing you have going for you." I know I'm a bad person! Stop it!

Next I knew Matt had me in his arms. "You are a wonderful person, you're beautiful, you're not easy. I love all your little quirks, you are an amazing person. You're smart, funny and I don't know why I got you."

His voice drowned out Damon's, as I clung to him sobbing.

"How can you want me? I'm disgusting! Look like a fucking monster!"

Matt snorted. "No such thing. Maybe Phantom of the Opera, but he makes most girls swoon."

"…." I couldn't help it, the ridiculous statement made me laugh.

"Much better. Love your smile."

Tucking my face in the crook of his neck, I thought for a moment before speaking softly, "take me back."

He gave me the "confused puppy" look before comprehension bloomed on his face. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, unable to speak. He stood offering me his hand.

I lay back, eyes closed as he gently traced all my scars.

"Look at me Mihael."

I jumped, eyes opening at my name, but no Damon, just Matt. He smiled before kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around him as he kissed it better.

It was slow, comforting. And when it was over he held me as I cried. Now the hard part was done, healing could begin.


	52. Move

**A.N.**

**One more chapter to go :(**

**Disclaimer: No own**

**review? :)**

* * *

**Matt**

I watched as Mello picked at the stack of pancakes in front of them that he had already drowned in half a bottle of chocolate syrup much to my disgust. "You know, if you left them alone I could chill them so you could have them later." I pointed out. He grunted in reply, dipping a finger into the overly sweet liquid and sticking the digit in his mouth. I rolled my eyes. "Gross."

"You just have no taste buds. Cigarettes killed them all." He said in what he thought was a witty tone. I shrugged, we'd had this argument countless times before and I was too tired to get back into it. Misa had sent a bunch of photographs my way so I could edit them. Needless to say Mello wasn't impressed when he realised I was still working, he hated being unable to work himself, caught between the frame of mind that wanted him to go back out to shoots and the other that told him he was disgusting. No matter how often I told him otherwise he refused to believe me, even kicking me out of his door (And once, my place) for disagreeing with him and not backing down.

Though despite the constant tension that both of us were feeling, I could tell Mello was slowly recovering. His attitude was definitely back for one, which he took great pleasure in using around me and his scar had healed up enough that he no longer needed the bandage to cover it up. It felt like leather on the one occasion he had let me touch it before flinching away and muttering something about housework.

Mello had in all honesty become something of a hermit. The television had caught wind of what happened, although they lay the events on shallow as they weren't even sure what happened, and they were constantly trying to get a shot of him with his scar. It was enough to make me uncomfortable let alone him. Misa tried to give him constant protection (Body guards outside the buildings door and one outside his apartment) But even so, the paparazzi was desperate and as usual they got their Goddamn way.

Mello was mortified at all the pity comments and the internet trolls coming to the surface to play with the new meat, refusing to go out at all after that, waking me up at stupid o'clock when he wanted me to go on another chocolate run for him. I was struggling, the relationship was strained and near breaking point, though I couldn't bear the thought of walking out on him. It would destroy him and myself. That's when I realised that I was in this for the long haul.

"Mell?" I asked. Mello glanced up from the couch, half devoured chocolate between his teeth.

"Hnnmm?" He murmured.

"I wanna move in."

Mello sat up, chocolate slipping from his mouth. "You do?" He replied, eyes lighting up.

"Yeah. I practically live here anyway. Might as well." I grinned, Mello tugged my hand and pulled me close, kissing me softly.

"Go get your shit." He ordered.

I gave him a mock salute and a 'Yes Sir.' before walking out the room to hand talk to my landlord and collect what I wanted. When I returned with bags in tow Mello was on his hands and knees collecting clutter from a couple of shelves. Clothes were pooled around his feet with open drawers in his dresser. "Are you…okay?" I asked, more amused than anything.

"Making space." He replied, diving head first back into the cupboard, throwing things behind him. "Find a place to put your shit and do it."

I dropped my bag on the ground and began rooting through it, pulling out various things and putting them in the spaces he had cleared.

"You're grinning." He told me.

I shrugged. "Didn't notice." Mello laughed, tucking his hair behind his ear as he carried on. I glanced at him and smiled properly, pulling an assortment of wires out of the bag, untangling them before hanging them on the back of the door.

"Those don't go there asshole, go find a proper place for them." Mello scowled. I rolled my eyes, smirking as he cuffed my head. "Ignorant child." He scolded.

I smirked. Yeah, I think I love him.


	53. End

**A.N.**

**Last ever chapter OMG. Really sad this came to an end, I loved writing it :) Who knows, maybe a sequel...maybe. * Poignant music***

**For those who like mine and Kat's writing I direct you to our joint account: M-M's and cigarettes (Which incidentally will be updated more know this is over haha)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Death Note**

_**Edit: We now actually do have a sequel! It's on my account and it's called Closed Set, so yay!**_

**Make us feel special and leave a review!**

* * *

**-Mello-**

I couldn't figure out what was with Matt. Seriously addicted to his camera, he thought I didn't notice, but I did. He would randomly take pictures, candid shots. I even caught him photographing me in the shower of all places.

Perv.

Once it was like an actual shoot. I was on my brown leather couch, in a pair of linen pants, shirt off, (finally comfortable with my body, at least around him) trying to take a nap. He woke me with the flash. "Ok what is with the pictures? You've been doing this for like a week."

He looked way to innocent to actually be. "What? I can't have pictures of my boyfriend?"

He had a point…

"Fine, but I want to take some of you, and some of us together; and you won't know when either, so no complaining."

Matt scowled, but I got no complaints. I was slowly healing, emotional wounds no longer as sharp. A mirror was re-installed into the bathroom, my fish tank back in my office. I didn't realize I missed it until it was back and I realized some of my fish had died. Misa had done a good job, but saltwater fish are hard to care for and I didn't have the sturdiest breeds… Poor guys.

Matt wrapped his arms around me as I watched them swim. "You ok?"

"Perfect." I kissed him and he grinned.

"Never pegged you as a fish person."

"Sound of water is soothing, and they just look peaceful."

He just shrugged. "It's late, are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah, lets go."

I had my living teddy bear, my bed smelled like Matt, had a drawer full of chocolate, and I had my fish back. Life was good. I fell asleep curled against him, smile on my lips.

Almost a year after the accident, of dodging paparazzi, and three months of Matt taking random shots of me he called me out of the bathroom as I was getting dressed. Sighing I stuck a chocolate bar in my mouth walking out of our bedroom. "Yeah, babe?"

I froze. There were people in our living room. I was shirtless, scar on display for all to see.

Matt caught my hand before I could flee. "Mello, this is Kyle and his wife Anita. They specialize in couture fashion. More specifically leather couture. I've sent them shots of you… They want you to model for them. It would be more fashion show than photo shoot, but you could work again. I would still be there, they still need shots for their portfolio."

I was stunned into silence. I even (blasphemy) dropped my chocolate.

Anita crossed the room taking my hand, speaking in heavily accented English. Russian maybe? "Please say yes. Soft but tough like leather. Good contrast. Good frame to design for. Perfect model yes?"

Kyle stood. "We're not well known in America yet. We've had a few shows in London. But we're in for fashion week hoping to start our line here. You would still be in adds once we get a line started if you wanted to go back that route, but we would love to work with you."

He was English interesting.

"I even have the contracts if you wish to go over it."

"I uh…Let me call Misa and Raito?" About that time the door rang. Matt just grinned.

"Already done."

Raito being the high maintenance guy he is insisted we do this over dinner. Meaning I had to be out in public, over which I had a mild panic attack (Matt pinning you to the wall and kissing you senseless? Best sedative ever). Then there was the ever present 'what the fuck do I wear?' question. Anita came to my aid. While I was agonizing looking though my closet she had darted to their car returning with a garment bag. She gave me a pair of pants and funky jacket with feathers pairing it with one of my shirts and boots. I gave her an appreciative smile. She just nodded looking the outfit over.

"Good. Like made for you."

We had dinner and drinks, and by the end of the night I had a permanent modeling job. They wanted me until I decided to retire. I was stunned.  
Of course nothing was easy. The paparazzi did indeed have a field day. Pictures flooded the web. More were supportive than I expected. I laughed when one girl on a forum asked the ever popular question. 'Yeah, but who is he wearing.'

I threw the forum into chaos by answering myself. Now I know why 'trolling' was so popular on the web. It was kind of fun.  
I was slowly going back into society.

My first runway show I was a wreck, but I saw many people I had worked with, from people who signed me, to other models to make up artists were there and I got a round of applause as I stepped out.

I was missed?

I actually enjoyed my new job. It was easy to fall into the routine of mainly live shows with a few shoots in between. Matt and I got to travel for the various fashion weeks in places. It was a good life.

I had been working for Kyle and Anita for close to a year, and was actually having coffee with the woman (for some reason she liked my input on her designs) waiting for Misa to show up.

I was tackled and almost fell from my chair. "Mello! Mattie was in a jewelry store! Mello and Mattie don't wear jewelry! Mattie must be planning something!"  
I just laughed happily. Two years ago I was at the lowest point of my life now I couldn't be happier. Life was perfect.

…Think Misa will kill me when she found out we've been engaged a month? Eh, details, who needs them. My job is to just stand there and be pretty.


End file.
